Friendship, Love and enemy
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: chapter 8 : malam hari Rukia dan Ichigo jalan-jalan berdua... tapi Inoue mengganggu mereka... pokoknya alur ceritanya gaje gitu deh... R&R...
1. perkenalan

Friendship, love and enemy

Sebelumnya,,, ini fic pertamaku jadi kalau masih ada kesalahan GOMEN aja ya !!!

Summary : hai… namaku Rukia kuchiki. Kalian boleh manggil aku Rukia.

Disclamer : cerita aslinya dari bang Tite kubo… eh bang gue pinjem karakternya aja ya.

Rating : T

Genre : friendship/family

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Friendship, love and enemy chapter 1

Perkenalan...

Hai namaku Rukia kuchiki. Aku adalah anak kelas dua SMA. Aku sekolah di SMA Tokyo terkenal. Aku sekarang tinggal berdua bersama kakak iparku yang benama Byakuya kuchiki. Karena kakak mau pindah kerja, jadi aku juga mau pindah sekolah lagi. Sekarang kakak mau pindah kerja ke kota Karakura. Setelah semuanya telah di persiapkan, sudah waktunya aku berkemas dan segera bergegas menuju bandara. Setelah beberapa jam berada di pesawat, akhirnya aku sampai juga di kota Karakura. Setelah turun dari pesawat mobil BMW warna hitam sudah menunggu kami berdua. Kami pun di antarkan ke rumah kita yang baru. Dan mulai besok aku akan sekolah di SMA Karakura. Semoga saja aku akan mendapatkan teman banyak di sana.

Keesokan harinya aku sudah di bangunkan oleh pembantu baruku. Setelah sudah sadar sepenuhnya aku mandi dan turun ke lantai paling bawah untuk sarapan. "Selamat pagi nii-sama." sapaku sambil menuruni tangga. "Oh... selamat pagi juga." Jawab Byakuya dingin sambil meminum tehnya. Kamipun makan bersama. Selesai makan kak Byakuya mengantarku dengan mobil BMW yang sudah di siapkan untuk kakakku. Sesampainya di sekolah baruku, kakak berpesan bahwa "behati-hatilah, anak-anak di sini agak urak-urakkan." Aku pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan kakak. Tak lama setelah aku berjalan sendirian di pinggiran jalan. Ada gerombolan anak laki-laki yang memeandangku dengan tajam. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku pun menghadap ke jalan. Dan " aduh,,," teriakku sambil jatuh ke tanah. Aku melihat ke atas. " apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanyaku kepada anak laki-laki tersebut. "Kami hanya meminta satu permintaan darimu" jawab salah satu dari kelima anak itu. "apa?" tanyaku sambil agak membentak. "kau harus memberi semua uangmu kepadaku. Itu saja sudah cukup" sambil mengangkat sedikit kerah bajuku. Wajahku pun memeancarkan wajah yang ketakutan. "apa? Kau takut ya anak baru, kau ini kaya tak usah takut untuk kehabisan uang. Pasti kakakmu itu akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu." Kata anak yang mengangkat kerah bajuku. "memangnya ada apa? pagi-pagi sudah ramai begini." tanya seorang cowok berambut orange dan mata berwarna coklat yang berada di belakang mereka berlima. "ah... Ichigo, tak apa kok, ini aku Cuma eh.. aku Cuma mau berkenalan dengan dia saja" jawab anak itu mencari alasan. "tidak, dia bohong."jawabku. "diam saja kau." Bisik cowok di sebelahku. "dia bilang kau bohong, apa benar?" tanya cowok berambut orange itu. "tidak, aku tidak bohong kok." Jawab anak itu dan melepaskan kerah bajuku. "kalau kau tidak bohong, pergi sana." Tantang cowok berambut orange itu. "baik." Jawab anak itu sambil lari terbirit –birit. "kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "iya... aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawabku sambil meraih uluran tangan cowok tersebut. Setelah aku berdiri dan saat aku merapikan bajuku " kalau begitu , aku pergi dulu ya." Kata cowok tadi sambil melambaikan tangannya. "eh... tunggu sebentar. belum aku berterima kasih padanya, eh ternyata dia melarikan diri, dasar." Gumamku sambil membersihkan rokku. " tapi terima kasih ya, atas semua kebaikan mu. Namamu ichigo ya. Akan ku ingat itu." Gumamku kecil atau bisa di sebut juga gumamku di hati sambil memancarkan blusingku. Setelah kejadian itu aku langsung berlari memasuki pagar sekolah dan langsung berlari menuju ruang guru. Di sana aku di sambut oleh seorang guru yang ku tau guru itu namanya adalah Matsumoto. "selamat pagi Matsumoto sensei." Sapaku lembut. " selamat pagi juga muridku, aku adalah wali kelasmu dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?" tanyanya heran " mmm... itu karena aku sudah di beri tau kakakku bahwa wali kelasku akan menyambutku setelah aku masuk ruang guru dan wali kelasku itu namanya Matsumoto." Wah ternyata yang kemarin itu kakakmu ya? Dia keren banget." Sambil mengeluarkan kecentilannya. "iya dia adalah kakakku." Ya sudah kalau begitu sekarang ikutlah aku, dan nanti kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu di depan teman-teman barumu, apakah kau siap?" tanya Matsumoto sensei. " semoga saja aku bisa, tapi aku sedikit gugup." Jawabku sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. "sudahlah jangan di pikirkan lagi, ayo kita ke kelasmu saja." Seru Matsumoto sensei sambil menarikku ke kelas baruku. "selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Matsumoto sensei kepada murid-muridnya sambil tersenyum di depan pintu. "selamat pagi juga, Matsumoto sensei." Jawab mereka semua. "sekarang kita dapat teman baru dari kota Tokyo lho. Dia adalah anak pindahan. Jadi cobalah berteman baik dengan dia ya. Dia baik,cantik dan pintar. Sekarang dia akan memperkenalkan diri, silahkan kuchiki." Cerita Matsumoto sensei panjang lebar dan mempersilahkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri."baik, namaku Rukia kuchiki kalian bisa memanggilku Rukia. Salam kenal untuk semuanya."ya perkenalanku cukup di situ saja." Kalau begitu silahkan duduk di pinggirnya Momo."kata Matsumoto sensei sambil menunjuk anak perempuan yang sedang duduk sendirian disana. "ya terima kasih." Aku tersenyum sambil menuju ke anak perempuan itu. Setelah aku duduk, "hai namaku Rukia kuchiki, kau bisa memanggilku Rukia, kalua kau namamu siapa ?" tanyaku."hai juga, namaku Hinamori momo, kau bisa memanggilku Momo."setelah itu kami konsentrasi ke pelajaran yang di beri Matsumoto sensei. Lama kami di sekolah. Dan sudah waktunya kami semua pulang, karena jam tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku berjalan bersama Momo menuju ke gerbang. Di tengah jalan Momo di panggil oleh seorang cowok yang gayanya lumayan cool gitu dech. "Momo." Panggil cowok itu. Momo langsung lari ke cowok itu sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku."ada apa Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Momo kepada cowok itu dan ternyata cowok itu namanya Hitsugaya."apakah dia temanmu?" tanya Hitsugaya. "oh dia. Ya benar, dia adalah teman baruku , dia adalah anak pindahan dari sekolah SMA tokyo yang terkenal, dia cukup pintar dan pastinya dia manis dan imut, dia baik dan tidak sombong, dia pindah ke sini karena mengikuti kakaknya, dia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya yang sekarang bekerja sebagai direktur kantor terkenal di kota Karakura ini." karena aku bosen dengerin Momo yang ngomeng jelasin semuanya tentang diriku kepada Hitsugaya, aku melihat sekeliling dan sorot mataku terhenti ketika melihat cowok tinggi rambunya berwarna orange yang gayanya sama coolnya dengan teman-teman di sekelilingnya. "bukannya dia itu yang nolong aku tadi pagi" gumamku di hati. Aku pun mendekatinya dan bertanya. "bukannya kau yang tadi pagi menolongku?" tanyaku sambil melihat matanya yang memandang kosong keadaan sekeliling. "hah... tadi pagi? Oh yang tadi itu kamu ya?" tanyanya sambil mengamatiku. "ya, kau benar. Kenapa kau berlari meninggalkan aku begitu saja padahala aku mau berterima kasih dulu kepadamu?" tanyaku ingin mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan cowok itu tadi pagi."oh itu, aku hanya eh.. aku hanya buru-buru saja karena aku dengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Jawabnya mencari alasan. " oh begitu ya, tapi aku ingin tau namamu siapa?" tanyaku lagi. " mmm... namaku Ichigo kurosaki. Kalau kau, namamu siapa?" tanya ichigo membalik bertanya. "namaku Rukia kuchiki , kau bisa memanggil aku Rukia. Kalau aku bisa memanggilmu siapa?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengulurkan tanganku. " kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo." Jawabnya sambil meraih uluran tanganku. Dan ternyata saat dia menjawabnya, aku melihat rona merah di pipi Ichigo. Aku pun tertawa kecil. Momo, Hitsugaya, Chad, dan Ishida yang berada di situ memandangku heran karena tiba-tiba aku tertawa sendiri."kau ini kenapa Rukia?" tanya Momo heran. "tidak aku hanya ingin tertawa saja karena..." kata-kataku terhenti saat telapak tangan ichigo menutupi mulutku."diam saja kau, jangan ceritakan jika kau melihatnya." Bisik Ichigo tapi Hitsugaya mendengar bisikan tersebut dan Hitsugaya bertanya kepada Ichigo. " maaf Ichigo tapi apa yang kau maksud dengan jika melihatnya jangan kau ceritakan. Memangnya apa yang kau lihat Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya kepadaku. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum saja.

Setelah berkenalan dengan teman-teman Momo yang ternyata kelas 3 SMA itu, aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan mereka karena jemputanku sudah datang. "selamat tinggal semuanya, besok kita bertemu lagi ya."kataku sambil melambai-lambai and pastinya meninggalkan mereka dan segera naik ke mobil. Di dalam mobil aku kembali tertawa melihat Ichigo yang masih malu karena aku memergokinya *eh aneh" ajja non* bukan memergoki tapi melihat secara jelas Ichigo yang pipinya merah tadi. Supirku pun bertanya heran, "maaf non, memangnya ada yang lucu ,ya ?" "tidak aku hanya tertawa karena melihat tingkah laku kakak kelasku yang lucu, maka dari itu ketika aku mengingatnya aku jadi tertawa sendiri. maaf kalau itu membuatmu terganggu." Jawabku menjelaskan. "ah... tidak kok non, berarti nona sudah punya kenalan banyak nih ?" tanya supirku lagi. " ya, kau benar, kenalanku selain baik-baik mereka juga selalu membuatku enak berada di dekat mereka semua. Jadi tak usah repot-repot lagi jika aku kesusahan. Kan ada mereka semua."jawabku sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

^_TBC_^

*Author : hahay… ahkirnya sudah selesai juga nih fic… but ada sambungannya lho.

Ichigo : he... lho sih authornya kan *sambil nunjuk author*.

Author : iya,, emanknya kenapa, mao minta tanda tangan. Rukia nyaut.

Rukia : siapa juga yang mao minta tanda tangan.

Author : langsung minta apa dunk.

Ichigo n Rukia : gue mau ngebunuh elo. Author kaget.

Author : he…. Ngapain… loe kok mau ngebunuh gue, emank gue salah apa ? *Tanya author sambil nyengir"*.

Ichigo : loe itu seenaknya sendiri ngerubah gue jadi kayak cewek.

Rukia : iya… gue itu tomboy tao, bukan girly kayak cerita loe.

Author : tapi gue kan udah izin ama bang tite.

Ichigo n Rukia : BAKAIII… !!!.

Author : eh… mas… mbak… sabar dulu dong, gue kan gak ngerubah sepenuhnya *sambil tuduk di depan Ichigo n Rukia*.

Ichigo n Rukia : kebanyakan omong… ayo kejar. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran. Tiba-tiba Momo datang. Momo : eh… kok malah kejar-kejaran sih, kayak anak kecil aja. Ichigo ma Rukia berhenti mengejar author.

Ichigo n Rukia : eh… Momo… enak aja lho ngatain gue kayak anak kecil. Akhirnya sekarang Momo yang di kejar.

Momo : Hitsu sayang tolong aku dong *lari sambil teriak"*. Tak lama kemudian Hitsugaya datang. Karena meliat Momo yang di kejar Ichigo ma Rukia, Hitsu langsung ngeluwarin bankai. Dan beku deh semuanya. Tak tau dari mana asalnya, author pun datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Author : mumpung lagi beku semua, mending gue selesaiin aja nih percakapan. Untuk kalian semua yang baca arigatou ya, but review please. Tiba" esnya pecah.

Semua : Arigatou.*sambil nundukin kepala**


	2. belajar bareng

Friendship, love and enemy

Hohoho… akhirnya aku bisa nyelesain nih fic, cuz aku uda 1 minggu gak megang komputerku.*lebay ah, padahal Cuma 1 hari*. Oh iya... buat yang uda ngereview ARIGATOU GOZOIMASU z. Kalo gitu gak usah basa basi lagi. Ayo kita mulai.

Summary : apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau ini mengganggu saja, padahal sebentar lagi aku memecahkan masalah ini.

Disclamer : biasa.. bang Tite aku pinjem karakternya lagi ya.

Rating : T

Genre : friendship/family

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Friendship, love and enemy chapter 2

Belajar bareng….

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung naik ke atas untuk mengejarkan pr-ku tadi yang di berikan oleh Matsumoto sensei. Memang kelihatanya susah tapi aku harus bisa.

"Ganti baju, sudah, makan siang, sudah tinggal aku mengerjakan pr saja yang belum." Gumamku sambil mengecek daftar tugasku hari ini.

" pensil, ada, bulpoin, ada, penghapus, ada, tip-x, ada, buku tugas, ada, buku catatan, ada, tinggal aku mengerjakan pr saja." Gumamku sambil mengecek satu persatu barang yang ada di hadapanku. Saat aku membuka buku catatanku, sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume... hp ku berbunyi, dan itu membuat aku kaget dan langsung mengambil hpku yang tergeletak di kasurku itu.

"Halo, ada apa Momo ?" tanyaku.

"Eh... Rukia... kau mau tidak belajar bareng aku ?"tanyanya kembali.

"Boleh saja, sekarang ya?"tanyaku.

" Ya,,, tapi di rumahnya siapa ?"tanya Momo gugup.

" Di rumahku saja." Tawarku.

"Tidak di rumahku saja karena..." kata-kata Momo terhenti karena aku sudah menjawab "Baiklah."

Aku segera turun dan mengajak supir pribadiku ke rumah Momo. Karena tadi di sekolah Momo sudah menjelaskan tempat rumahnya secara detail kepadaku, jadi aku tak usah susah-susah bertanya lagi kepada Momo. Sesampainya di depan rumah Momo, aku memanggil nama Momo. Dan Momo pun keluar rumah dan mengajakku masuk untuk belajar bersama. Ketika aku masuk aku tersentak kaget karena di sana sudah ada Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Ishida dan Chad.

"Eh... kalian sudah di sini ya?"tanyaku keheranan.

"Ya, memangnya kami mengganggumu ya, kalau begitu kau belajar di kamar Momo saja, kami kan yang duluan datang, jadi kami yang menguasai tempat ini duluan. " jawab Hitsugaya dengan gayanya yang cool itu.

"Baiklah." Gumamku lemas.

"Eh... Rukia jangan tersinggung dulu dong, Hitsugaya Cuma bercanda kok, ia kan 'yank'."kata-kata momo membuatku menatap Momo kaku.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu itu? Yank... eh yayank. Ato apa tadi." Tanyaku sambil terbata-bata.

" Oh ya, aku lupa memberitau kau ya, sebenernya aku dan Hitsugaya sudah berpacaran selama 1 bulan." Jawab Momo malu-malu.

"Apa?" teriakku kaget.

" Eh Rukia biasa aja kale." Bentak Ishida dan Chad mengangguk-angguk.

"Tak tau lah terserah kalian, sekarang Momo ayo kita belajar di kamarmu saja." Ajakku sambil meninggalkan mereka.

" Eh Rukia tunggu dulu dong. Kita seneng-seneng dulu aja, baru nanti belajar." Jawab Momo santai.

"Apa katamu? Nanti? Gak mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan pr-ku untuk seneng-seneng aja, itu bukan kebiasaanku Momo. Kalau kau tidak mau belajar sekarang, aku akan pulang."betakku tapi lembut sambil mebuka pintu.

"Ah... Rukia, kau gak asyik, hah... kalau begitu, baiklah, mau apa lagi. Dari pada nanti aku tidak mengerjakan pr itu. Tapi aku mau belajar jika kita belajar di sini. Karena kamarku belum ku tata sejak satu minggu ketika ibu dan ayah meninggalkanku dinas ke luar kota." Jawab Momo sambil tersenyum.

" Huh... dasar... jorok... baikalah mau apa lagi, tapi akan ku beri tau beberapa hal yang harus kau tepati jika mau aku masih ada di sini." Jawabku sambil senyum asam ke arah Momo.

"Apalagi maumu Rukia ?" tanya Momo.

" Kalian tidak boleh rame, tidak boleh menggangguku, tidak boleh membicarakan tema lain selain tema yang akan kita pelajari, tidak boleh makan sebelum pr selesai. Cukup hanya itu saja." Jawabku.

"Apa ? sebanyak itu." Teriak mereka semua bersamaan sambil melongoh melihatku. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

" Apa boleh buat, dari pada nanti tidak mengerjakan pr, lebih baik menuruti kata-kata Rukia saja, and mohon bantuannya ya, jika kalian mengganggu acara belajar kami, nanti Rukia tidak mau mengajariku lagi, jadi silent please." Kata Momo memperingatkan mereka berempat.

Acara belajarpun di mulai, sudah satu jam lebih aku dan Momo belajar. Tapi tetap saja Momo tidak mengerti juga. Saat gantian aku yang mengerjakan soal no. 10 yaitu soal terakhir yang di berikan oleh Matsumoto sensei. Tiba-tiba, gubrak.... pintu rumah Momo terbuka lebar. Di depan pintu ada anak perempuan yang centil sedang memandang sekeliling, dan pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat ada Ichigo di salah satu cowok yang cool itu.

"Ichigo-kun kenapa kau tidak izin aku kalau kau mau pergi ke rumah cewek seperti ini?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"Memang apa masalahmu? Dan juga kenapa aku harus izin kepadamu dulu jika aku mau kerumah cewek?"tanya Ichigo kembali.

"Karena kau kan milikku."jawab cewek centil itu. Rukia yang merasa terganggu langsung memandang tajam menuju cewek tersebut dengan muka penuh dengan kemurkaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau ini mengganggu saja, padahal sebentar lagi aku memecahkan masalah ini. kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak kecentilan di depanku ? itu merusak pemandanganku tao. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari sini." Teriakku kesal sambil melototi cewek centil tersebut.

"Berani-beraninya kau membentakku seperti itu, memangnya kau siapa, kau teman Momo kan, kau itu adik kelas tao. "jawab anak centil tersebut sambil melototi Rukia kembali. Sebelum Rukia berteriak lagi Ichigo menutupi mulut Rukia dan Ichigo berbisik,

"Biarkan aku yang mengusirnya untuk mu." Aku pun menuruti Ichigo dan segera mundur di belakang Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja,inoue." Bentak Ichigo sambil mendorong cewek centil tersebut.

"Aw..." cewek tersebut jatuh di tanah dan langsung menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan muka melas.

"Berani-beraninya kau mendorongku seperti ini. memangnya dia itu siapamu sih?" tanya Inoue sambil menunjuk Rukia.

"Dia, dia adalah, memang dia bukan apa-apa ku tapi kau ini tidak tau rasanya mengerjakan pr sendirikan. Kau hanya bisa menyuruh temanmu yang lain untuk mengerjakannya atau kau nyontek kerjaan temanmu. Andaikan temanmu tidak mau menuruti permintaanmu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Bisa-bisa kau tidak naik kelas, atau pun kau bisa jadi gila karena pusing memikirkan soal-soal yang sulit itu."bentak Ichigo sampai semuanya terdiam.

"Ah... terserahlah kau mau bilang apa... tapi ingat, semua ini akan ku balas di sekolah." Gumam Inoue sambil memandang ke arah rukia dan dia mencoba berdiri sendiri.

"Awas kau." Gumam Inoue lagi di dalam hati.

Setelah kejadian itu Rukia duduk lemas di kursi. Ichigo pun menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"tanya Ichigo agak cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok."jawabku lemas.

"Jangan heran kalau dia begitu, pernah juga Momo di berontaknya di sekolah. Tapi untung saja hitsugaya mengetahuinya dan langsung memarahi Inoue."jawab Ichigo menjelaskan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ichigo. Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak,

"Kyaaa... akhirnya aku selesai juga mengerjakan soal no. 10 ini, ternyata aku bisa juga ya." Teriak Momo sambil mengibar-ngibarkan buku tugasnya. Ternyata waktu aku berdebat dengan Inoue, Momo sedang konsen ngerjain soal no. 10.

"Sekarang kau mengertikan. Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu ,ya. Aku agak capek ngehadapin cewek gaje itu." Kataku sambil membereskan barang-barang yang sudah ku keluarkan dari tasku.

"Eits... tunggu dulu, sebagai gantinya karena kau telah mau mengajariku, aku akan mentraktirmu makan pizza di Mcdonald. "Mau nggak?" teriak Momo sambil menahanku.

"Traktir, boleh deh." Jawabku sambil duduk lagi. Saat itu Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Ishida dan Chad melirik tajam ke arah Momo.

"Baiklah, kalian semua akan ku traktir makan pizza, tapi minumnya bayar sendiri-sendiri, ya. "tawar Momo kepada mereka berempat.

"Boleh juga." Jawab mereka barengan. Kita pun berangkat sama-sama dengan mengendarai mobil Hitsugaya. Sesampainya di MCdonald. Kami makan pizza bareng-bareng sambil menceritakan kejadian yang paling mengesankan yang pernah kita lakukan. Kami tertawa bersama-sama, tapi hp-ku berbunyi. "I want to change the world kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite."dan itu mengagetkan kita semua.

"Eh... maaf ini hp-ku" setelah aku lihat siapa yang menelefonku, ternyata Nii-sama. "gawat nii-sama sudah menelefonku, mungkin aku di carinya."bisikku sambil gugup. Setelah mengangkatnya ternyata aku di suruh pulang karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore.

"Baiklah nii-sama, aku sekarang berada di Mcdonald bersama teman-temanku, jadi tolong di jemput di sini saja, ya." Jawabku menjelaskan sambil menutup hp-ku.

"Teman-teman sebentar lagi aku di jemput jadi sampai di sini saja,ya. Besok kita kan bisa mengobrol lebih banyak waktu istirahat, jadi sampai jumpa." Jelasku sambil meninggalkan mereka. Mereka hanya membalas penjelasanku dengan wajah penuh dengan tanya.

^_TBC_^

*Author : hohoho… kali ini ficnya uda lumayan bagus kan. Tiba-tiba Ichigo nongol.

Ichigo : he… author… kenapa gue harus ngehawatirin sih cebol itu sih. "bletak…"

Ichigo : aw… sakit, siapa yang berani menjitak aku, ayo cepat ngaku. Tiba-tiba Rukia nongol.

Rukia : gue yang njitak loe. Emanknya kenapa hah ?

Ichigo : gue bunuh loe. Rukia pun lansung lari. Terjadi lagi deh kejar-kejaran. Tiba-tiba Inoue nogol.

Inoue : author makasih ya aku uda di keluarin, tapi kenapa aku harus menjadi orang yang jahat ?

Author : tenang Inoue tak lama kemudian kau juga akan berubah menjadi baik. Gubrak.

Author n Inoue : aduh… punggungku.

Rukia : eh… maaf… gue gak sengaja

Ichigo : iya… gue juga gak sengaja.

Rukia : niru aja loe.

Ichigo : apa sih loe, diam aja loe. Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari rumah author.

Inoue : author kita selesaiin aja ya percakapan ini.

Author : iya, kalau begitu bagi yang baca ARIGATOU ya… but REVIEW please. Tiba-tiba semua pada nongol.

Semua : ARIGATOU MINNA…!!!*


	3. tragedy di sekolah

Friendship, love and enemy

Yeps... Arigatou buat yang ngereview ya... n makasih buat sarannya. Langsung aja deh nih fic ke tiga gue. Selamat membaca.

Summary : Ichigo gimana nih, Rukia gak bisa berdiri nih.

Disclamer : once again bang gue pinjam lagi ya. GPP kan.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/drama

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Friendship, love and enemy chapter 3

Tragedi di sekolah…

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Maaf nii-sama, aku tadi belajar bareng sama temen baruku, lalu pas aku mau pulang dia mengajakku ke Mcdonald dulu, ya mau gimana lagi, aku sudah makan di sana."jelasku kepada kak byakuya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa yang penting kau sudah belajarkan?" tanya kak byakuya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tapi aku mau tau, apakah temanmu itu dapat di percaya?" tanya kak byakuya lagi.

"Mereka semua baik hati, membuat aku enak waktu ada di samping mereka dan mereka juga menuruti pekataanku." Jelasku kepada kak byakuya lagi.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, segera mandi dan istirahatlah." Kata kak byakuya mempersilahkan aku untuk pergi. Aku langsung bergegas naik tangga dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

"Huh... untung saja nii-sama tidak memarahiku." Gumamku sedikit mendesah. Setelah itu aku mandi dan segera mengecek jadwal pelajaran besok. Keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasa aku di antar mobil BMW. Di jalan aku melihat Momo sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Hah... itukan Momo, kenapa dia jalan kaki, bukannya biasanya dia berangkat bareng sama Hitsugaya."gumamku di hati.

"Mmm... maaf nii-sama, apakah aku boleh mengajak temanku naik mobil ini ke sekolah, kasihan dia jalan kaki sendirian." Mintaku agak gugup.

"Boleh saja, tapi di mana dia?" Tanya kak byakuya.

"Itu." Aku menunjuk ke arah Momo. Lalu kak byakuya mengendarai mobilnya mendekati Momo. Saat sudah di pinggir Momo. Tin... tin... kak byakuya mengklakson mobilnya. Momo yang merasa di klakson itu langsung menghadap ke belakang.

" Hai.." sapaku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Wah... Rukia." Jawab Momo sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Kau tidak punya teman, ya? Ikutlah dengan ku." Tawarku.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa. Aku sungkan kepada kakakmu." Bisik Momo padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ya kan nii-sama." Jawabku sambil menoleh ke arah kak byakuya.

"Silahkan masuk saja, dari pada nanti terlambat." Jawab kak byakuya. Setelah Momo mendengar itu, dia langsung bergegas masuk dan berterima kasih kepada kak byakuya. Saat beberapa menit berada di mobil, akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah. Di gerbang sudah ada Ichigo, Hitsugaya,Ishida dan Chad yang menunggu aku dan Momo.

"Nii-sama terima kasih atas antarannya, aku ke sekolah dulu ya." Kataku sambil membuka pintu mobil. Momo pun mengikuti jejakku. Setelah kak byakuya pergi aku dan Momo segera menemui Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ishida dan Chad.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku barengan dengan Momo.

"Selamat pagi juga." Jawab mereka semua lemas.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah lemas begini." Tanyaku sambil melihat muka mereka satu persatu.

"Kami udah capek menunggu kalian berdua sejak tadi jam enam sampek jam tujuh, emangnya kalian ini kemana saja sih, katanya akan berangkat pagi, kok malah mau bel baru berangkat." Bentak mereka barengan kecuali Chad.

"Maaf tadi di jalan agak macet jadinya ya sampek sini jam tujuh." Jelasku dan Momo barengan.

"Kalau begitu mau di apakan lagi, memangnya kita ke sini pagi-pagi untuk apa sih?" tanyaku kebingunan.

"Oh... ia kemarin waktu kau pulang kami merundingkan untuk membuat Inoue si nona centil yang gaje itu *di bogem ma fansnya Inoue* menderita dan meminta maaf kepada kita semua, terutama kepadamu Rukia." Jelas Momo sambil menunjukku.

"Mmm... kukira itu terlalu kejam." Jawabku dengan santai.

"Apa?" teriak mereka barengan kecuali Chad yang hanya melongo melihat tanggapanku itu.

"Kau ini, kau belum tau sifat aslinya si nona centil itu ,ya ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya memang sih, aku belum tau, tapi kelihatannya dia memang seperti itu, jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk si nona centil itu?" tanyaku. Kami berunding bersama-sama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian siapin aja ya semua. Semoga aja semua ini berhasil dengan lancar." Kataku yang memiliki ide tersebut. Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, tanda mereka mengerti. Dan pada saat itu si nona centil pun datang,

"Kurosaki-san, selamat pagi." Sapa Inoue sambil memeluk tangan Ichigo.

"Ieyuh... apa yang loe lakuin sih, jijik tao." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sampai-sampai Inoue terjatuh di tanah. Teng... teng... teng... bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku dan teman-teman lainnya berlari menuju kelas masing-masing, dan meninggalkan Inoue. Terlihat Inoue sangat marah pada kami, terutama padaku yang sempat mentertawakannya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku dan Momo segera ke kantin untuk meneruskan rundingan kami tadi pagi yang belum sepenuhnya selesai. Di jalan kami di cegah Inoue dan kelompoknya.

"Eh... emangnya loe itu siapa sih, adik kelas berani nertawain kakak kelas." Bentak Inoue sambil mendorongku.

Bruk... " Auw sakit..." teriakku. Momo yang melihatku terjatuh pun langsung bergegas membantuku untuk berdiri. Tapi ternyata aku tak bisa berdiri.

"Ayo Rukia berdirilah." Gumam Momo sambil mengankatku.

"Tidak bisa Momo, ini terlalu menyakitkan." Jawabku sambil memegang punggungku yang sakit.

"Rasain tuh, salah sendiri tadi pagi loe nertawain gue. Sekarang nih balasannya." Kata Inoue sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah... untung aja ada Ichigo, ini Rukia punggungnya sakit gara-gara di dorong ma Inoue."jawab Momo sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Eh... loe... apa sih, sukanya fitnah aja." Kata Inoue membela diri.

"Apa benar Rukia kau di dorong Inoue sampai jatuh begini." Tanya Ichigo kepadaku.

"Ya benar, nih jadinya, punggungku sakit, sampai aku gak bisa berdiri, gimana nih?" jawabku melas sambil megangi punggungku yang emang sakit beneran.

"Kau... sekali lagi kau buat Rukia sakit, ku bunuh kau." Bisik Ichigo sambil mengankat kerah baju milik Inoue *ya ia lah, masak milik author yg cute ini*. Inoue yang merasa kaget dengan kelakuan Ichigo hanya memandang Ichigo keheranan.

"Eh... Ichigo memangnya dia itu siapamu sih, kok selalu saja kau bela. Sekali-kali aku juga gak apa kan. Tapi kenapa harus dia terus." Kata Inoue sambil menunjukku.

"Dia... dia adalah, dia..." jawab Ichigo sambil memandangku.

"Tuh kan, kau aja gak bisa jawab, dia tuh siapa kamu, sahabat aja bukan apalagi pacar, ku kira kalian pacaran." Kata inoue menantang. Tak tau apa yang lagi di pikirkan Ichigo, tapi dia langsung menjawab

"Dia adalah pacarku, jadi jangan kau ganggu dia, sekali lagi kau ganggu dia kau tidak akan hidup lagi di dunia ini." teriak Ichigo yang membuat kita semua terdiam. Setelah aku mendengar pernyataan Ichigo, aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku yang semakin lama semakin memerah. Momo pun hanya melongo ke arah Ichigo. Inoue langsung berkata,

"Terserah kalian saja deh, aku sudah muak mengikuti permainan kalian." Kata Inoue sambil meninggalkan kami bertiga. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, aku tetap tidak bisa berdiri.

"Bagaimana ini Ichigo, Rukia tidak bisa berdiri, dan sekarang sudah bel masuk, bagaimana ini?" tanya Momo kebingungan. tak lama kemudian Ichigo mengangkatku dan membawa aku ke UKS. Sebelum membawaku pergi Ichigo memberi pesan kepada Momo agar ngomong kalau aku tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran sampai nanti pulang. Di perjalana aku hanya menundukkan kepala saja. Aku tak berani melihat muka Ichigo. Sesampainya di UKS aku di baringkan ichigo ke tempat tidur. Lalu Ichigo menjelaskan semua tentang kejadian tadi. Setelah menjelaskan Ichigo segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. tapi Nemu-sensei penjaga UKS melarangku untuk pulang dulu. Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Nemu-sensei. Tak lam kemudian Momo berlari ke arah UKS dan membawa tasku.

"Selamat siang Nemu-sensei." Sapa Momo kepada Nemu.

"Selamat siang juga Momo, kau menjemput Rukia,ya?" tanya Nemu.

"Ya, aku di suruh Ichigo untuk menjemput Rukia." Jawab Momo. Momo yang melihatku sudah duduk di kursi langsung menghampiriku.

" Hai Rukia, sudah baikan kah?" tanya Momo sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Lumayan, sekarang aku sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita pulang yuk, aku tadi lihat ada supirmu yang lagi nungguin kamu di gerbang. Jadi ayo cepat pulang sebelum supirmu menghawatirkanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi Nemu sensei" Ajak Momo sambil menarikku keluar.

"Kau tahu, kelihatannya Ichigo sangat menghawatirkanmu lho." Cerita Momo kepadaku.

"Oh ya, kelihatannya begitu."jawabku santai.

"Tapi kau ingat waktu dia menyelamatkanmu dari si nona Inoue itu?"tanya Momo

"Ya tentu saja aku masih ingat."jawabku.

"Dan apakah kau masih ingat dengan perkataannya, yang menganggap kau sebagai pacarnya itu. Waktu itu ku lihat wajahmu memerah, apakah kau suka pada Ichigo, Rukia ?" tanya Momo panjang lebar. Seketika aku mengingat wajah Ichigo yang sangat serius sedang menjawab pertanyaan Inoue. Dan seketika juga wajahku menunjukan rona merah yang membuat Momo tertawa.

"Ha,,,ha,,,ha,,, kau ini lucu sekali ya Rukia, kalau kau suka kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya, padahal udah jelas-jelas dia menyukaimu."saran Momo untukku.

"Ah, kau ini, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku."jawabku.

"Ya, siapa tahu aja anak yang pendiam berpacaran dengan anak yang terkenal di kalangan cewek yang sok cute itu, lagiankan gak apa-apa. Kalau-kalau kau di serang anak sok cute itu seperti Inoue kau kan bisa di lindungi oleh Ichigo. Ada enaknya juga lho berpacaran dengan mereka grup cowok cool yang terkenal dengan gayanya dan keberaniannya bertarung itu. Waktu pertama kali aku bersekolah di sini ada kakak kelas yang menggangguku dan memaksaku untuk memberikan semua uangku, tapi untung aja sih Hitsugaya*pacarku tersayang* menolongku, dan sejak itu aku menyukainya. Karena dia telah menyelamatkan aku dari gangguan kakak kelas. Dan tak lama kemudian aku di kenalkan Hitsugaya dengan teman temannya dan sejak itu kami bersahabat tak lama kemudian kami berdua*Momo dan Hitsugaya*berpacaran dan hubungan kami berjalan sampai sekarang." Cerita Momo panjang lebar lagi.

"Iya, iya aku tau, tapi mana mungkin Ichigo menyukaiku padahalkan masih banyak penggemarnya yang lebih cantik dariku." Jawabku mencari alasan.

"Ya terserah kau lah, aku gak akan maksa, kalau gitu bye ya, tuh Hitsugaya udah nunggu aku dari tadi." Pamit Momo sambil berlari menuju Hitsugaya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan." Jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Eh, nona, kenapa lama sekali tidak keluar?" tanya supirku.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya ke perpus dulu mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam kemarin. Udah ah, aku lapar, ayo pulang dulu." Jawabku mecari alasan.

"Baik non, silahkan masuk" jawab supirku sambil membukakan pitu mobil untukku.

^_TBC_^

*Author : kayaknya nih fic makin lama makin geje aja ya. Ichigo nyaut.

Ichigo : emank dari dulu geje ceritanya, yang buat aja orang geje. Rukia ikut"an.

Rukia : iya… aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Ichigo.

Author : gak apa lah terserah kalian.

Ichigo n Rukia : emank semua ini up to me.

Author : dasar loe ya.

Ichigo n Rukia : apa loe ? berani loe ma gue.

Author : apa loe, gue dah muak tau ma elo berdua. N bla-bla-bla. Kali ini bukan kejar-kejaran, but adu mulut. Tiba" Momo n Hitsu datang.

Momo : ya, ada anak kecil adu mulut nih

Hitsugaya : uda biyarin aja.

Momo : kalo gitu gue ambil alih saja ya. Once more Arigatou buat yang baca. But Review please. Tiba" semuanya ngupul.

Semua : ARIGATOU MINNA…!!!*


	4. kehilangan HP

Friendship, love and enemy

Hahay.... ini fic ke empatku. Semoga aja para readers gak bosan baca ficku. N arigatou buat yang udah ngereview. Kita mulai aja. Selamat membaca.

Summary : Oh ya Momo kau tahu hpku gak

Disclamer : bang, aku pinjem lagi ya.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/friendship

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Friendship, love and enemy chapter 4

Kehilangan HP...

+ Sampai di rumah +

seperti biasa, aku mengecek pelajaranku lagi, tapi sebelum itu aku mau makan siang dulu. Waktu aku mengecek pelajaranku aku terigat dengan hpku.

"Hah, mana hpku, dimana, gawat, kalau sampai hilang, pasti nii-sama memarahiku, bagaimana ini." Gumamku sambil mengobrak abrik tasku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tanya Momo saja, siapa tahu dia membawa hpku."pikirku sambil berlari ke bawah.

Dengan memakai telfon rumah aku dapat menelefon Momo tanpa hpku. Untung aku menulis semua nomor teman-temanku di dalam adress book. Jadi aku dengan mudah mendapatkan nomor Momo.

"Halo Momo" kataku.

"Hai juga, ini siapa ya?" tanya Momo.

"Ini aku Rukia, oh ya Momo kau tahu hpku gak, hp SE experia itu lho?" tanyaku agak gelisah.

"Tidak aku tidak tahu memangnya kenapa sih?"tanya Momo penasaran.

"Mati aku, gimana nih ? kalo kamu gak tahu dimana hpku berarti hpku hilang. gimana nih Momo."jawabku sambil menangis.

"Apa? hilang?" teriak Momo kaget. Di rumah Momo pada waktu itu ada teman-temannya.

"Momo apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Hitsugaya panik karena melihat muka Momo yang pucat itu.

"Eh, ini, Rukia dia, dia," jawab Momo sambil terbata bata.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia, apakah dia di serang lagi sama nona centil itu." Sahut Ichigo panik ketika mendengar nama Rukia.

"Eh, itu, dia , dia kehilangan hpnya, hp SE experia itu lho, mungkin hpnya terjatuh waktu di jalan atau waktu di UKS. sekarang dia menangis karena dia tahu bahwa aku tidak membawa hpnya. Gimana nih bantu aku dong, untuk nenangin dia." Jawab Momo sambil menampakkan muka pucat plus paniknya.

"Oh, hpnya, hpnya sekarang sedangku bawa, karena saat itu aku melihat hpnya berada jauh darinya maka aku mengambilnya dan niatku akan ku kembalikan padanya saat pertengkaran itu selesai, eh tapi ternyata dia masuk UKS dan saat di UKS dia langsung tidur jadi aku tidak bisa memberikannya." Cerita Ichigo panjang lebar. Waktu itu orang yang berada di rumah Momo hanya bisa melongo mendengar cerita Ichigo itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat kau berikan padanya sebelum kakaknya pulang dari kerjaannya, dan sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu memikirkan hpnya yang hilang itu."suruh Momo.

Ichigo pun langsung menancap gasnya menuju rumah kediaman kuchiki. Waktu itu gerbang masih tertutup, tapi karena ada keperluan maka gerbang itu di bukakan untuk Ichigo. Saat Ichigo masuk ke rumah itu.

"Wah, bagus sekali nih rumah, apa bener nih rumah Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Silahkan duduk dulu tuan, akan saya panggilkan nona Rukia dulu." Kata pelayan tersebut sambil mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk duduk.

"Ya, maaf kalau mengganggu." Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Si pelayan pun hanya membalas senyum Ichigo.

"Wah gue di panggil tuan nih, wah gue terhormat dong." Gumam Ichigo di dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"Ya, ada apa mencariku?" tanya seorang cewek sedang menunduk ke bawah sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, tapi apa kau bisa duduk dulu." Jawab Ichigo. Lalu cewek tersebut duduk dan terlihat dia sedang menangis.

"Hah, ternyata kau nangis beneran ya. Lihat wajahmu terlihat merah banget." Kata Ichigo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa sih, kau kan tidak tahu masalahku." Jawabku.

"Kata siapa aku tidak tahu masalahmu, tadi waktu kau telfon Momo aku sudah di sana sejak pulang sekolah, jadi aku tahu karena Momo bercerita kepada kita semua, dan ini kan yang kau cari." Cerita ichigo panjang lebar dan memberikan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Apa ini ? wah, hpku, hp SE experiaku, kenapa ada di kamu, jangan-jangan kau mencurinya ya."kata ku sambil mengambil hpku yang berada di tangan Ichigo.

"Enak aja, kalau tidak ada aku mungkin hpmu sudah hilang beneran, huh." Desah Ichigo karena kesal.

"Iya-iya maaf, kalau begitu terima kasih ya atas semua ini, lalu sekarang apa yang kau mau, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, tapi hanya satu kali ini saja ya." Jawabku berterima kasih sambil menawarkan suatu kesempatan untuk Ichigo.

Waktu itu Ichigo masih berpikir apa yang ia inginkan sekarang dari Rukia.

"Ayo, kau mau apa, apa kau mau ku traktir makan di Mcdonald." Tawarku.

"Tidak, mungkin janji ini akan ku minta suatu saat saja ya kalau aku memerlukannya. Dan ingat ini janjimu nona Rukia."jawab Ichigo sambil memandangku tajam.

"Iya, aku tau itu, aku akan janji." Jawabku sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingku.

"Baik." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kalian janjikan, apa kalian ada janjian hari ini, atau besok." Terdengar suara cowok dari depan.

"Apa nii-sama sudah datang, gimana nih." Gumam Rukia di hati.

"Ah, nii-sama, tidak ada apa-apa kok, dia hanya bertanya apakah ada pr besok." Kataku ragu tapi meyakinkan.

"Apa benar." Tanya kak Byakuya.

"Aaa,,," kata Ichigo terpotong karena aku menutupi mulutnya.

"Iya benar, dia mau pulang dulu, sekarang aku akan mengantarkannya keluar, ayo Ichigo." Ajakku.

+ Di depan rumah +

"Ih, kau ini apa-apaan sih, kenapa kau tidak menjawab yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tanya Ichigo.

"Stttt... kalau nanti aku menjawab jujur bisa-bisa kau tidak bisa masuk ke rumahku lagi. Mengerti kau." Jelasku.

"Tapi memangnya dia siapa sih." Tanya ichigo lagi.

"Dia adalah kakakku namanya Byakuya, memang dia seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya dia baik juga kok." Jelasku lagi.

"Rukia." Terdengar suara cowok memaggil Rukia.

"Sebentar nii-sama, tuh kan aku sudah di panggil kalau begitu percakapannya di teruskan besok saja ya, bye." Bisikku sambil lari menuju dalam rumah. Ichigo pun langsung membawa mobilnya menjauh dari rumahku.

Seminggu kemudian aku UASG *wah cepet bgt*. Saat itu adalah hari terakhir UASG. Teng... teng... teng... bel berbunyi tanda ulangan sudah selesai. Saat keluar kelas aku melihat ada segerombol cewek yang mengelilingi beberapa cowok. Tapi aku dan Momo menghiraukannya. Saat Momo tau baha di sana ada Hitsugaya Momo langsung berteriak.

"Hitsugaya... apa yang kau lakukan." Sambil memancarkan wajah murka.

Hitsugaya yang merasa di panggil, langsung mencari asal dari suara yang memanggilnya. Dan cewek-cewek yang mengerubungi kumpulan cowok itu langsung melongo ke arah Momo.

"Waduh ni nona pasti marah *gumam di dalam hati*, eh Momo tidak kok, mereka hanya... belum Hitsugaya meneruskan Momo udah pergi begitu saja.

"Eh Momo mau kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya, dia pun langsung mengejar Momo.

"Hahaha... mereka itu, sebaiknya kita mengejar mereka. Ayo cepat." Kataku sambil menarik Ichigo, Ishida dan Chad.

"Eits... tunggu berani-beraninya kau memegang tangan cowok keren ini, memanya kau siapa ?" sekali lagi ada cewek tanya siapa aku ini.

"Aku adalah..."belum aku meneruskan perkataanku Ichigo segera menutupi mulutku.

"Oh... iya, aku belum memberitahu kalain ya, dia adalah..." belum Ichigo meneruskan perkataannya, dia sudah ku tarik terlebih dahulu.

"Ayolah tidak ada waktu untuk jelasin siapa aku, mending kita bantu Hitsugaya menjelasin kejadian tadi ke Momo." Sesampainya di TKP *emanknya pembunuhan* kami melihat hitsugaya yang memohon dengan wajah melas. Tapi Momo tak mendengarkan dan terus mencibir.

"Momo... tolong dong maafin nih Hitsugaya, kan kasihan, lagian yang salahkan cewek-cewek gaje itu."jelasku membela Hitsugaya.

"Iya bener, lagian aku tadi udah minta untuk gak ngerubungin aku, tapi mereka malah tambah gemes ngelihat aku ngomong gitu *ih nih sih hitsu GR bgt ya*."jelas Hitsugaya.

"Masak sih, iya, iya aku percaya, tapi lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi ya." Jawab Momo sambil memutar mutar pipi Hitsugaya karena gemes ngelihat Hitsugaya yang melas itu.

"Iyaw, iyaw, tpiv nglepasien tanguan kamuw darie piepie kuw dunk."kata hitsugaya yang ngomong gaje gitu.

"Ups... maaf."kata Momo sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Eh gimana kalu kita makan bareng di Mcdonald, and pastinya kalian semua tak traktir. Gimana mau gak plus kita rundingin tentang yang tadi pagi itu." Ajakku.

"Ayo, aku mau." Jawab mereka barengan.

"Kalau begitu ku ambil mobilku dulu ya." Kata Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Ishida barengan. Aku dan Momo hanya tersnyum saja.

"Eh... lho beneran mau traktir kami semua. Apa gak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Momo.

"Ah... gak apakan, sekali-kali aku traktir, lagian ini traktiran buat..." belum aku nerusin kata-kataku Momo udah menyela.

"Pasti buat acara selamatan, soalnya kamukan abis jadian ma Ichigo."kata Momo sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ng...ngak kok, kata siapa." Jawabku malu-malu.

"Apa? Loe udah jadian ma Ichigo, itu gak mungkinkan, levelnya Ichigo tuh gak kayak kamu." Sela cewek yang ada di belakang kami.

"Eh... apa sih loe, emank gue gak cantik tapi hargai orang sedikit dong." Jawabku membela diri.

"Iya, mentang-mentang kakak kelas, jadi sombong begini."kata Momo membela aku.

"Eh... loe, loe juga jangan mentang-mentang pacarnya si Hitsu, kau berani menentang gue." Jawab Inoue sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo Momo kita pergi mungkin mereka semua sudah menunggu kita, kita di sini ini hanya untuk ngehabisin waktu aja, lagian kita juga kan dapat PR. Nanati kalau gak cepet-cepet kita pasti gak bisa ngerjain PR." Kataku panjang lebar sambil menarik Momo.

"Eh... iya... tapi jangan keras-keras dong nariknya." Kata Momo.

"Eh... maaf." Kataku sambil ngelepasin genggaman tanganku.

"Tunggu..." kata Inoue sambil menarikku dan mengarahkan bogemannya ke arah pipiku * ya iya lha masak ke arah pipinya author yang lembut ini hehehe...*. Aku pun menutup mata.

"Hah, kenapa gak kerasa sakit jangan-jangan aku udah di surga nih." Gumamku di hati. Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan. Di depanku sudah ada Ichigo yang menahan tangan Inoue.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan kau ganggu lagi dia." Kata Ichigo sambil mendorong dan membuang tangan Inoue.

"Jadi sekarang aku mau tanya sekali lagi padamu, dia itu siapamu?" tanya Inoue sambil memandang lekat-lekat diriku yang masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Sudah ku bilang dia itu PACARKU, maka dari itu jangan kau ganggu lagi dia." Teriak Ichigo dan menekankan kata pacarku kepada Inoue.

"Ayo Rukia pergi dari sini." Kata Ichigo sambil menarik dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Eh... jangan tinggalin aku dong." Teriak Momo sambil berlari ke arah kami berdua *aku n Ichigo* meninggalkan Inoue yang makin marah denganku.

+ Di depan sekolah +

Ichigo pun ngelepasin genggamannya.

"Eh kalian lama sekali sih." Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Iya.. iya maaf, tadi lho ada Inoue yang ngehadang aku ma Rukia." Jelas Momo.

"Oh... iya aku ma siapa ya." Tanyaku kepada mereka semua.

"Tentu saja kau sama Ichigo." Kata Ishida.

"Apa? Apa gak ada yang lain." Kataku keheranan sambil memancarkan blusingku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jalan saja." Kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah..." kataku lemas.

"Ayo cepat naik." Ajak Ichigo.

^_TBC_^

*Author : hahay, udah lumayankan fic ke empatku. Rukia nyaut.

Rukia : eh... elo kok buka – buka aib gue sih.

Author : emang aib loe apaan ? –sambil memancarkan wajah penuh tanya- Momo ikutan nyaut.

Momo : pasti di luar panggung sih author, loe pasti suka ma Ichigo beneran.

Rukia : ng... nggak kok. –sambil memancarkan blusing-

Author : jangan – jangan iya. –sambil senyum nakal-

Rukia : nggggggaaaaakkkkkk kkkkoooookkkkk. –teriak Rukia keras terdengar sampai ke rumah tetangga-

Author n Momo : nggak usah bohong deh Ruk.

Rukia : awas loe semua. Akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran lagi. Bruak... ke tiga cewek ini nabrak seseuatu.

Author : aduh kakiku.

Momo : aduh punggungku.

Rukia : aduh kepalaku. Ternyata yang mereka tabrak adalah Ichigo. Author n Momo senyum nakal.

Author n Momo : wah, ada pangeran mau nylametin putrinya nih. Keduannyapun lari.

Rukia : awas kalian. Tunggu aku. Semua berlalu kecuali Ichigo yang masih melongo melihat kelakuan ketiga cewek yang selalu main kejar-kejaran. Hitsupun datang.

Hitsugaya : eh Ichigo, loe ngapain duduk di depan pintu gini. Ngehalang-halangin jalan tao.

Ichigo : eh... maaf, aku hanya heran dengan kelakuan ke tiga cewek tadi.

Hitsugaya : main kejar-kejaran lagi ya.

Ichigo : iya, biyarin aja, kalau gitu aku ambil alih aja ya. Buat yang udah repiuw n baca arigatou ya. But don't forget to review, okay.

Hitsugaya : sok bisa bahasa inggris deh.

Ichigo : biyarin. Ketiga cewek datang.

3 cewek : huh... huh... huh... Arigatou gozoimasu. –sambil ngeulapin dahinya yang banyak keringat-*


	5. persiapan liburan

Friendship, love and enemy

Chapter 5, chapter 5. Siapa yang ngelihat pasti bingung. Jika gak bisa ngecerna kata-kataku sebaiknya segera membeli kamus buat bahasa kucing. Makasih buat yang ngereview, n makasih buat yang baca juga. Kalau begitu sekarang saya persembahkan chapter 5.

Summary : Maaf, maafkan aku.

Disclamer : yang asli punyak bang Tite kan. Tapi kalau yang ini punyakku.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/friendship

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Friendship, love and enemy chapter 5

Persiapan liburan sekolah...

+ Sesampainya di McDonald +

"Wah… ternyata rame juga ya." Kata Momo sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Eh… di situ ada tempat kosong, sebelum di tempati orang lain ayo kita tempati dulu yuk." Ajakku sambil berlari ke tempat yang ku tunjuk.

"Eh.. tunggu dong." Teriak mereka barengan sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Yep.. pas untuk enam orang." Kata kita barengan sambil duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Maaf apa yang anda pesan, ini menunya." Kata pelayan sambil memberikan daftar menunya.

"Terima kasih." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, kami menunggu sambil mengobrol. Dan Momolah yang memulai pembicaraan tersebut.

"Eh… BTW Rukia traktir kita buat apa ya ? jangan-jangan buat acara merayakan jadiannya ma Ichigo." Goda Momo sambil melirik ke arah Ichigo.

Setelah mendengar itu wajah kami berdua *aku n Ichigo* langsung memerah semerah-merahnya.

"What's apa benar ?" Tanya Hitsugaya dan Ishida barengan sambil melotot ke arah Momo.

"Kalo gak percaya ya Tanya ma orangnya langsung dong." Jawab Momo sambil melirik kami berdua.

"Ichigo apa benar kau jadian ma Rukia ? kenapa gak bilang-bilang ?"Tanya Hitsugaya dan Ishida dengan wajah yang serius dan penuh dengan Tanya.

"Ng… nggak kok." Jawab Ichigo ragu-ragu.

"Hus… Momo itu ngomongnya aneh-aneh aja." Kata ku sambil melirik ke arah Momo.

"Buktinya, udah dua kali Ichigo ngaku bahwa kau adalah pacarnya." Goda Momo lagi sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah kami *aku n Ichigo*.

"Eh… kau itu, ngawur aja." Teriak kami barengan *aku n Ichigo*.

Seketika mereka semua tertawa kecuali Chad yang hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan kami yang salting itu.

"Ih… apa sih kalian." Teriakku.

"Sudah-sudah, nih makanannya sudah datang." Teriak Ichigo memecahkan tawa mereka.

Kami pun makan bersama n tentunya kami tetep bercanda waktu makan.

"Ah… kenyang juga nih perut." Kata Momo sambil mengelus-elus perutnya * ya iya lah, masak ngelus-elus perutnya author ^_^*.

"Iya nih… makasih ya Rukia." Kata Hisugaya sambil membersihkan makanan yang menempel di mulutnya.

"Iya… makasih Rukia." Kata mereka barengan.

"Iya sama-sama." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

"I want to change the world kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite."

"Eh… hpku berbunyi, mungkin waktunya aku untuk pulang." Kataku sambil menganbil hp di saku rokku.

"Halo, nii-sama ada apa, oh baiklah aku sekarang sedang di McDonald, tolong di jemput ya, terima kasih nii-sama bye." Kataku sambil menutup hp.

"Eh sepertinya sebentar lagi aku di jemput, jadi aku duluan ya." Kataku sambil mengambil tas yang berada di belakangku.

"Eits, kalo loe pergi sekarang, lha siapa yang bayar semua ini ?" Teriak mereka barengan.

"Ops…. Aku lupa, baiklah akan ku bayar sekarang." Dan aku pun pulang.

+ Keesokan harinya di sekolah +

"Ohayo Rukia."Teriak cewek yang gak salah lagi itu Momo.

"Ohayo Momo." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Yang kemarin terima kasih lagi ya." Kata Momo.

"Tak usah berlebihan gitu dong, itu kan sudah kewajibanku traktir kalian semua." Kataku.

"Kau juga yang lebai, pakai traktir juga." Kata Momo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya kembalikan uangku saja." Kataku sambil berkacak pinggang juga.

"Eh… iya, iya, gak usah ya." Kata Momo memohon ke aku.

"Ok… sekarang ayo masuk kelas yuk." Ajakku.

"Ayo." Teriak Momo sambil menarikku.

+ Sampai di kelas +

"Ohayo Momo-chan, ohayo Rukia-chan."Kata gerumbulan cewek yang ada di kelas.

"Ohayo minna." Kataku n Momo barengan.

Teng… teng… teng… bel masuk berbunyi. Dan Matsumoto-sensei masuk kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, apa kabar kalian semua?" Tanya Matsumoto sambil memperlihatkan kecentilannya.

"Baik." Jawab anak sekelas barengan.

"Oh… iya, ada pengumuman baru lho. Katanya anak kelas Sembilan mengadakan liburan ke luar kota. Apa kalian mau ikut? Kalau yang mau silahkan daftar ke saya sekarang." Kata Matsumoto sambil mngeluarkan buku absen.

"Maaf, apakah kelas Sembilan sudah mnyetujui semua ini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja sudah, yang mengadakan acara ini kan murid ke sayanganku yaitu Hitsugaya-kun. Hahahaha…" jelas Matsumoto sambil bertingkah gaje gitu deh.

"Wah… pantas aja, yang minta aja Hitsugaya-kun." Bisik-bisik anak-anak sekelas.

"Sekarang siapa yang mau ikut silakan daftar ke saya sekarang sebelum saya tutup." Bentak Matsumoto.

"Baiklah Rukia, ayo daftar." Kata Momo sambil menarikku tiba-tiba.

"Ah… iya… baik…" jawabku. Kami berduapun daftar dan diikuti teman-teman sekelas.

Setelah lama melewati pelajaran. Akhirnya kami pulang.

+ Di depan gerbang +

"Hey… Momo." Teriak Hitsugaya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Huh… kenapa sih pakek liburan keluar kota segala, lagi males nih." Kata Momo sambil memancarkan wajah malesnya.

"Ya, kan aku mau kita seneng bisa berlibur bersama, tapi apakah kau sudah mendaftar kepada Matsumoto-sensei?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Belom…. Ya sudah lah kalo aku gak ikut pasti kamu udah ngelakuin hal-hal yang aneh." Jawab Momo sambil melototin Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kamu mau pulng sama siapa, Momo?" Tanya HItsugaya lagi.

"Ma naga…. ya sama kamu lha, sayang, kamu kok jadi lola sih." Kata Momo sambil memeluk tangan Hitsugaya.

"Soalnya aku banyak kerjaan kalo begitu kita pulang aja yuk. Bye Rukia." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Oh… ya… Bye…" jawabku agak kaget. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah di jemput.

+ Sampai di rumah +

"Ah… nii-sama konnichwa, kok sudah pulang?" tanyaku sambil melepas sepatuku.

"Aku pulang cepat karena rapatnya sudah selesai." Jawab Byakuya sambil meminum teh hijaunya.

"Oh… iya… nii-sama, aku ada acara dari sekolah, katanya ada liburan, apakah aku boleh ikut?" tanyaku kepada Byakuya sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya liburan ke mana, dan dengan siapa kau kalau kau kenapa-knapa aku kan yang repot?" jawab Byakuya sambil berdiri meninggalkan Rukia.

"Kenapa ? kenapa tidak boleh ? kalau aku di marahi teman-teman gimana, atau aku tidak di anggap sebagai temannya, bagaimana ini ? Hisana-nee chan tolong aku ?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Tak terasa air mataku sudah menetes dan membuat rokku basah, aku pun langsung lari ke kamar.

+ Saat makan malam +

"Nona Rukia waktunya makan malam." Teriak pembantuku.

"Maaf tapi aku gak lapar."jawabku dengan malas.

"Tapi nii-sama sudah menunggu anda." Kata dia lagi.

"Kalau begitu suruh duluan aja, soalnya aku belum laper." Jawabku lagi.

"Baiklah." Kata pembantuku sambil menuruni tangga. Setelah lama di tinggalkan.

"Nona ada teman anda." Kata pembantuku.

"Siapa ?" tanyaku.

"Namanya Momo nona." Teriak pembantuku.

"Suruh dia masuk ke kamarku."

"Baik, silahkan masuk nona, anda di suruh nona Rukia masuk ke kamarnya, mari ku antar." Kata pembantuku mempersilahkan Momo masuk ke kamarku.

"Terima kasih, maaf mengganggu." Jawab Momo.

"Bucet dah… nih rumah gede banget, bagus n bersih lagi." Gumam Momo di hati.

"Nona, tolong bukakan pintunya, di sini sudah ada teman anda." Kata pembantuku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku.

"Silahkan masuk, maaf kalau kamar ini berantakan." Kataku.

"Wah… indah banget nih kamar, gede n bersih." Puji Momo.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala karena menyembunyikan mukaku agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku habis menangis.

"Eh… maaf ya kalau mengganggumu malam-malam begini, aku Cuma mau Tanya PR yang di beri Yumichika-sensei." kata Momo.

"Oh, yang itu aku sudah mengerjakannya, silahkan ambil bukunya ya, aku akan memanggil pembantuku dulu n kamu mau minum apa ?" tanyaku.

"Mmm… jus strawberry aja deh." Jawab Momo.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Kataku. Tak lama kemudian minuman kami datang.

"Terima kasih." Kataku. Di kamar pun hening.

"Mmm… ku lihat, dari tadi kau tidak mengangkat mukamu. Memangnya ada apa? Kalau ada masalah bilang saja ke aku." Tanya Momo.

Aku pun langsung mengangkat muka ku yang berlinangan air mata.

"Eh… ada yang salah ya aku ke sini, maaf ya." Kata Momo karena kaget melihat dari tadi aku menangis. Aku pun langsung memeluk Momo.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Kataku tetap memeluk Momo.

"Ada apa ? ceritalah ke aku." Tanya Momo. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan membersihkan air mata yang menempel di pipiku.

"Sebenarnya, nii-sama tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk ikut liburan keluar kota." Kataku. Momo pun tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak boleh juga gak apa, tenang aja aku gak akan ngemusuhi kamu kok." Kata Momo untuk menenangkan aku.

"Tapi aku tidak enak ama Hitsugaya." Kataku lagi.

"Ah… anak itu, dia bisa di ajak kompromi kok, lagian dia juga bisa pengertian, tenang aja aku akan memberi tahu mereka semua kalau kau tidak di perbolehkan ikut, n aku mau pulang dulu ya, sudah malam nih." Kata Momo.

"Apa perlu ku antarkan." Tanyaku.

"Gak usa, di bawah uda ada Hitsugaya kok." Jawab Momo.

"Kalau begituku antar ke bawah saja ya." Kataku.

"Baiklah."

+ Sesampainya di luar +

"Eh… hati-hati jalan ya." Kataku.

"Iya makasih." Jawab Momo

^_TBC_^

*Author : hehehe... ficnya gaje n membosankan ya. Momo nyaut.

Momo : nggakjuga kok. Rukia nyaut.

Rukia : kenapa aku harus di pasangkan dengan sih kepala jeruk sih ?

Momo : halah, gak usah boong deh Ruk, aku lho sudah tau semuanya.

Author : tapi kalau ku lihat, memang kau pantasnya dengan sih kepala jeruk itu.

Rukia : nggggaaaakkkkk mmmmaaaauuuu. Tiba-tiba Ichigo nongol.

Ichigo : apanya yang nggak mau ?

Momo n Author : wah... sih pangeran datang. Ayo lari... Momo n author langsung lari keluar rumah.

Rukia : hey... kalian... tunggu aku. Rukia pun ikut lari keluar rumah. Ichigo yang melihat mereka bertiga hanya bisa melongo saja.

Hitsugaya : hey... Ichigo. Ngapain loe melongo kayak gitu.

Ichigo : biasa. Aku melongo gara-gara kelakuan sih ke tiga cewek itu. Tiba-tiba ntuh cewek lari ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo yang tau langsung ikutan lari.

Hitsugaya : huffff. Untung aja aku nggak di kejar. Kalau begitu semua ku ambil alih saja ya. Buat yang udah baca Arigatou ya, but review please. Maafin kesalahan author yang selalu teledor ini. Ari....

Belom Hitsugaya nerusin perkataannya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya.

Semua : Tiiiiddddaaaakkkkkk. 'gubrak....'

Semua : aduh sakit. Arigatou minna.*


	6. liburan sekolah

Friendship, love and enemy

Fic ke enam. Mungkin ceritanya lebih gaje lagi. Jadi jangan heran kalau kamu bisa gila setelah membaca nih fic. Hehehe... bercanda kok. Buat yang udah review makasih ya. Langsung aja, fic ke enam.

Summary : Kau akan ikut liburan, kakakmu menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan semua ini.

Disclamer : abang Tite, aku pinjam karakternya ya.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/friendship

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Friendship, love and enemy chapter 6

Liburan sekolah...

+ Keesokan harinya di sekolah +

Bel masuk berbunyi, segera Matsumoto sensei masuk ke kelas kami.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, bagi yang ikut liburan boleh membayar mulai sekarang dan membayar di guru siapapun, liburan akan di adakan seminggu lagi, dan bagi siapa yang gak ikut, di perbolehkan tidak masuk sekolah, karena liburanya 1 bulan jadi siapa yang gak ikut libur di rumah 1 bulan oke." Jelas Matsumoto panjang lebar.

Aku yang merasa akan ke sepian menjadi murung. Momo yang memperhatikan aku langsung memberi semangat.

"Ayolah Rukia, masak gara-gara hal seperti ini kau tidak bersemangat lagi." Bisik Momo. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Gimana kalo aku yang ngomong ke kakakmu, siapa tau kalo aku yang ngomong kamu di perbolehkan ikut." Kata Momo.

"Sebaiknya jangan Momo, karena cukup aku saja yang kecewa, nanti kalau kau mendengar pernyataan nii-sama pasti kau juga kecewa, aku tidak mau menambah-nambah masalahmu."kataku dengan memancarkan kesedeihan.

"Baiklah tapi tolong tersenyum ya." Kata Momo sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan paksa. Langsung ke intinya aja yach. Seminggu kemudian di SMA Karakura.

+ Di pagi hari +

Murid-murid yang ikut liburan berjalan mondar-mandir membawa barang bawaannya sambil menunggu bisnya datang. Di sana terlihat ada segerumbulan cewek yang sibuk dengan dandanan mereka.

"Aduh… nih bis lama banget sih, nanti kalo gue gak kelihatan cantiknya percuma aku pakek ke salon." Keluh salah satu cewek itu.

"Eh loe emang udah pantes di gituhin kale." Kata Momo yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh… apa sih loe, gue…" belum cewek itu nerusin perkataannya Momo udah lari karena Hitsugaya memanggilnya.

"Awas loe ya." Teriak cewek itu dan ternyata cewek itu adalah Inoue. Di rumah aku masih tidur, tapi aku di bangunin ma pembantuku.

"Nona, cepet bangun dong." Kata pembantuku.

"Apa sih? Aku kan libur." Jawabku malas.

"Tapi nii-sama udah nunggu nona dari tadi, jadi tolong bangun dong." Pinta pembantuku.

"Baiklah." jawabku. Setelah merasa segar aku langsung bergegas mandi. Dan turun ke bawah.

"Ohayo nii-sama, kenapa pakek ngebangunin aku segala ?" Tanyaku.

"Sudahlah cepat makan dan ikutlah aku." Jawab kakak. Aku pun langsung melahap roti yang berada di depanku dan meminum susu.

"Sudah nii-sama, memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudahlah, nanti pasti kau tau, sekarang ganti bajumu." Jawab kakak.

"Baik." aku langsung berlari ke atas untuk berganti pakaian. Aku pun memilih pakaian kesukaanku, baju terusan lengan pendek warna ungu dengan pita besar warna pink di tengah.

"Ayo nii-sama, aku sudah siap." Ajakku.

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat."

+Di sekolah +

"Huh… capek nih, kapan sih bisnya datang, aku uda gak kuat lagi bawa tas ranselku." Kata Momo manja.

"Maaf Matsumoto sensei, kapan bisnya datang ?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sebentar akan ku telfon dulu ya orangnya." Jawab Matsumoto.

"Brand new world atarashi, yume no hajimari…" hp kakak berbunyi.

"Halo, ya aku sekarang sedang di jalan, dia bersamaku dan bisnya ada di belakang mengikuti arahku. Sebentar lagi aku akan datang, jadi tolong di tunggu dulu ya. Bye." Kata kakak.

"Ada apa kak ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, sesampainya di sana kita akan di sambut oleh banyak orang, jadi jangan kaget ya." Jelas kakak.

"Baiklah."

+Kembali ke sekolah +

"Anak-anak sebentar lagi bisnya datang dan sebelum itu kita akan kedatangan tamu, jadi kalian bersiap-siap aja ya." Kata Matsumoto memberi pengumuman.

"Kok kedatangan tamu sih sensei." Kata Momo sambil mencibir.

"Sabar saja, kau pasti senang bertemu dengannya." Kata Matsumoto sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian.

"Rukia ayo keluar kita sudah sampai tempat tujuan." ajak kakak.

"Eh… iya…" kataku kaget dan langsung keluar. Saat aku melihat keluar.

"Eh… nii-sama bukannya ini sekolahku, hari ini kan libur kenapa kita ke sini ?"tanyaku.

"Ikutilah aku saja kita di sini sebagai tamu, jadi ikuti aku ya, tapi kau jangan membarengi aku ataupun kau mendahului aku, kau tetap di belakang ku saja ya."jelas Byakuya.

"Baik." Jawabku.

"Brand new world atarashi, yume no hajimari…" sekali lagi hp kakak berbunyi,

"Halo, iya, aku sekarang ada di depan, ok sudah, bye." Kata kakak.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ajak kakak.

"Baik." saat aku berjalan menuju ke kantor guru anak-anak memandang aku dan kakak dengan lekat, sesekali aku juga dengar mereka berkata.

"Eh… siapa tuh, keren juga ya." Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan mereka. Di tengah lapangan ada suara cewek yang berkata.

"Hai." Sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada kakak. Saat ku tau itu inoue aku langsung berkata di hati.

"Kenapa sih anak itu, sok kenal deh." Saat sampai di depan kantor guru.

"Ohayo Matsumoto, apakah semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya kakak.

"Sudah tapi dimana dia." Tanya Matsumoto kembali.

" Ini, dia di belakangku." Aku pun langsung maju ke hadapan Matsumoto. Momo yang kelihatan lelah membawa tasnya sekarang menjadi bugar lagi karena melihat ada aku.

"Rukia…" teriak Momo sambil melemparkan tas kecilnya ke arah HItsugaya yang ada di sampingnya dan tentunya berlari ke arahku.

"Hai Momo." Teriakku juga. Ichigo, Hitsugaya Ishida dan Chad yang meilhat aku, hanya bisa melongo saja.

"Baik, aku akan menjaganya, sekarang kau bisa pergi bekerja dengan tenang, Rukia ayo." Ajak Matsumoto.

"Apa ? aku ? aku mau di ajak kemana ?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan ikut liburan, kakakmu menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan semua ini." Jelas Matsumoto.

"Apa ? ikut liburan."teriakku barengan dengan Momo.

"Yups". Kata Matsumoto.

"Wah seru, makasih nii-sama." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepalka di depan kak Byakuya.

"Sama-sama, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku mau berangkat kerja dulu ya." Kata kak Byakuya sambil meninggalkan aku.

"Tapi, aku ke sana tanpa membawa baju dan yang lainnya dong. " tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Tenang aja kakakmu sudah mempersiapkan ini dengan baik kok, pakaianmu sudah ada di kantor guru." Jelas Matsumoto.

"Untung aja, sekali lagi makasih ya nii-sama." Teriakku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah kak Byakuya yang masih terlihat tapi jauh. Kami semua pun berangkat.

Setelah lama berada di kendaraan, kita sampai tempat tujuan, yaitu pulau kecil yang indah dan ada pantainya. Setelah turun dari kapal

"Wah… indah banget." Kataku barengan ma Momo.

"Ya anak-anak silahkan kalian ke hotel masing-masing." Jelas Matsumoto.

"Baik, tapi hotel kita di mana ?" Tanya anak-anak barengan.

"Kalian ke sana sedangkan panitia ikut dengan aku." Kata Matsumoto sambil memandang Hitsugaya.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita mengikuti Matsumoto sensei, kita akan mendapatkan hotel istimewa, yang dimana ada 6 kamar, dan hotel itu special buat kita." Jelas Hitsugaya.

"Baik, aku kamarnya di sebelah Rukia ya." Kata Momo memohon ke Hitsugaya.

"Ya baiklah." Jawab Hitsugaya malas.

Kita pun pergi ke hotel yang sudah di buat special buat kita. Hotelnya lumayan indah dan tentunya hotel ini di jaga oleh guru, jadi anak yang gak berkepentingan gak bisa masuk hotel yang kami tempati. Dengan ini aku gak akan di ganggu dengan tingkah laku si nona centil lagi.

+ Pada malam hari +

Sudah waktunya makan malam. Setiap kamar di antari makanan special. Dan waktunya kamarku.

"Nona Rukia, silahkan, makan malam." Kata pelayan. Karena setiap kamar pintu kamar sudah di beri nama orang yang ada di kamarnya, jadi pelayan itu sudah tau namaku tanpa bertanya.

"Oh… iya… makasih." Kataku. Pelayan pun hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Aku pun makan. Setelah habis, aku memanggil pelayan dan menyuruhnya membawa makananku.

"Terima kasih ya." Kataku.

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya sambil menutup pintu kamarku. Aku pun melihat keluar jendela.

"Kelihatannya di sana sejuk." Kataku sambil berjalan ke arah jendela. Aku pun membukanya. Di sebelah, ternyata Momo juga lagi melihat pemandangan.

"Hai Momo." Sapaku.

"Hai juga, kau baik-baik saja kan Rukia." Jawab Momo.

"Ya." Jawabku. Setelah lama berbincang-bincang, Momo pun mengakhiri perbincangan kita.

"Huah… Rukia aku mau tidur dulu ya, ngantuk nih." Kata Momo sambil menguap.

"Ya silahkan." Jawabku.

"Selamat malam, jangan terlalu lama membuka jendela ya, karena angin malam gak baik untuk tubuh." Jelas Momo sambil menutup jendela.

"Baik." Setelah Momo berlalu, tak lama kemudian Ichigo membuka jendela.

"Hai, Ichigo." Sapaku.

"Eh… kau belum tidur ya, apa kau takut tidur sendiri ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan luar, aku bosan di dalam." Jawabku sambil melihat jauh ke depan.

"Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan." Ajak Ichigo.

"Boleh, tapi apa kita boleh keluar malam-malam begini." Jawabku gugup.

"Tenang saja, guru-guru sudah tau kalau aku jago berkelahi, jadi pasti mereka memperbolehkan kita." Jelasnya.

"Mmm… memangnya kita Cuma jalan-jalan berdua saja." Tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Ichigo. Aku pun tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Hening mengiringi kita. Hanya suara ombak saja yang terdengar. Ichigo pun memulai pembicaraan lagi

"Eh… sudah malam, mending kau tidur dulu." Saran Ichigo. Aku tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya, kau juga jangan tidur kemaleman, nanti kalo kamu sakit gimana jadinya, pasti kita gak jadi jalan-jalan, selamat malam." Kataku sambil menutup jendela. Ku lihat Ichigo hanya terdiam dan tersenyum mengahadap luas ke depan. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa ? kenapa aku menghawatirkannya, apa yang sedang ku rasakan ini, apa kata Momo benar, apa aku suka pada Ichigo, sudahlah aku tidak mau berpikir aneh-aneh, aku mau tidur dulu aja." Gumamku kecil sambil mengangkat selimutku.

^_TBC_^

*Author : ohm... akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Rukia nongol.

Rukia : eh... author . loe jangan buka-bukaan gitu dech.

Author : tapiiikaaaan.

Rukia : kamukan udah janji gak ngebuka perasaanku ke semua orang.

Author : tapiiiikaaaan. Tiba-tiba Momo datang.

Momo : eh... maaf. Tadi aku sempat nguping, tapi memangnya kalian sedang ngmongin perasaannya siapa ?

Author : tentu saja perasaannya Rukia kepada Ich.... belom author nerusin perkataannya Rukia udah ngebungkem mulutnya duluan.

Momo : jangan-jangan perasaannya kepada Ichigo ya.

Rukia : ng...nggak kok. Tiba-tiba Ichigo nongol.

Momo : lha sih pangeran nongol nih. Rukia langsung lari.

Ichigo : emangnya anak itu kenapa ?

Momo : udah, kejar sana. Ichigo pun ngejar Rukia.

Author : biarkan mereka berdua berekspresi. Sekarang gue tutup aja ya. Buat yang udah baca Arigatou but review please.

Author ma Momo : Arigatou Gozoimasu.*


	7. liburan sekolah bagian 2

Friendship, love and enemy

Fic ke tujuh, fic ke tujuh. Paling romantis, paling romantis. Paling menegangkan, paling menegangkan. Siapa mau lihat. Silahkan lihat saja but review please. *hehehe... lagi promosi fi ke tujuh.* kalo gitu aku persembahkan fic ke tujuh.

Summary : Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu kan, satu permintaanku yang akan kau kabulkan itu lho.

Disclamer : bang abang abang, aku pijem karacternya sampai nih fic celecai ya.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/friendship

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Friendship, love and enemy chapter 7

Liburan sekolah bagian 2...

+ Keesokan harinya +

Aku sudah di banguni pagi-pagi. Langsung deh gue mandi. Setelah itu breakfast bareng-bareng ma guru. Karena aku belum datang, jadi deh semua nungguin aku. Haha, kasihan. Setelah selesai mandi dan ganti baju pembantu pribadiku udah nunggu aku dari tadi dan berkata.

"Nona ayo cepat, para guru dan teman-teman anda sudah menunggu anda dari tadi."katanya sambil menarikku. Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya. Setelah sampai di tujuan.

"Maaf, ini nona Rukia baru selesai mandi." Kata pembantuku.

"Sekarang mana dia." Tanya Matsumoto.

"Eh… dia dimana ya." Kata pembantuku sambil melirik ke samping.

"Aku disini." Kataku sambil menampakkan diri. Setelah aku menampakkan diri semua melongo melihat aku.

"Hey… memangnya ada yang aneh ya di diriku." Kataku sambil mengecek bajuku.

"Eh… tidak kok." Kata mereka barengan.

"Silahkan duduk Rukia." Kata Matsumoto mempersilahkan aku.

"Maaf, tapi aku duduk di mana ya ?" tanyaku.

"Di sini Rukia." Kata Momo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Aku pun lari ke arah Momo dan pastinya segera duduk n makan pagi bareng-bareng deh. Setelah itu kami di perselahkan guru untuk bermain ke pantai.

Saat sampai di pantai ternyata sudah ada murid-murid yang lainnya untuk bermain di pantai. Di sana ada Inoue yang lagi maen voli pantai ma temen-temennya. Dan pemandangan yang menarik bagi anak laki-laki. Tapi gak ngaruh pada temen-temenku yang benci banget ma dada yang berlebihan. Saat kita berjalan melewati mereka.

"Kurosaki-kun, selamat pagi." Kata Inoue sambil lari ke arah kami ber-enam. Saat sudah dekat dia melompat ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo yang tau Inoue akan melompat ke arahnya langsung refleks bergeser agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Kami semua pun ikut bergeser barengan. Dan

"bruk… glodak… duorr… *lebai ah…*" ternyata Inoue terjatuh dan mukanya sudah campur aduk ma pasir di pantai. Kami semua pun menertawakannya. Bukan kami doang tapi anak-anak yang melihat kejadian itu. Sebelum kami di kejar ma Inoue kami pun lari. Tapi karena aku lagi keenakan nertawain Inoue aku jadi gak tau kalo temen-temenku udah lari, tapi untung aja aku di tarik ma Momo.

"Eh… Rukia ayo lari sebelum nona centil mengejar kita." Kata Momo sambil menarikku. Dan semua berlalu. Karena capek berlari kami beristirahat sejenak. Tapi kami beristrahatnya jauh dari kerumunan anak-anak lainnya. Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ishida dan Sado memilih untuk berjemur. Aku dan Momo lagi asyik main air dan main pasir. Karena udah capek kami pun mendekati mereka ber-empat.

"Eh… kita kembali ke hotel yuk, aku udah capek nih." Kata Momo manja.

"Iya, aku juga uda bosen." Kataku.

"Dasar kalian ini nggak ngena'in kami berjemur aja." Kata mereka bertiga kecuali Sado yang hanya angguk-angguk aja.

"Ayolah." Pinta kami berdua.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali. " ajak Hitsugaya. Kami pun kembali melewati jalan yang tadi. Ternyata masih banyak anak-anak yang main di sana. Terutama gerombolan si nona centil yang paling mencolok. Saat kita lewat pinggir mereka.

"Duk… aduh sakit." Teriakku.

"Eh… ada apa Rukia." Tanya Momo.

"Ini kepalaku, kena bola voli, sakit…" jawabku sambil memagangi kepalaku.

"Eh… sory nggak sengaja, hahaha…" kata Inoue dan teman-temannya.

"Heh… kalian jangan sok ya, memangnya kalian ini siapa ? dan kau Inoue sudah ku bilang berapa kali, bahwa kau jangan mengganggu Rukia lagi, kalau aku mengganggu nya sekali lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu. "kata Ichigo sambil mengambil balnya dan melempar keras ke arah Inoue. Bal itu mendarat dengan bagus di atas kepala Inoue. Inoue pun terjatuh. Setelah itu aku di bantu berdiri oleh Ichigo dan pergi dari situ secepatnya. Saat kita sudah jauh.

"Awas kau Ichigo, kau akan menerima pembalasanku, tunggu saja, sebentar lagi aku akan membalasmu." Teriak Inoue. Kami tak menghiraukannya. Setelah sampai di depan hotel.

"Eh… Rukia kenapa kepalamu, kok agak benjol." Tanya Matsumoto.

"Ini, dia di lempari Inoue bola voli dengan keras dan sengaja, dan jadinya begini."jelas Momo.

"Kalau begitu akan ku panggilkan Nemu dulu ya, tolong bawa Rukia masuk ke kamarnya, nanti dia akan di obati oleh Nemu." Kata Matsumoto sambil meninggalkan kami. Aku pun di bawah ke kamarku. Dan aku di tinggal sendirian. Tak lama kemudian.

"Rukai, apa kau ada di sana ?" teriak seorang guru memanggilku.

"Iya, aku di sini." Sambil mengangkat tubuhku yang terbaring lemas di kasur.

"Wah.. ternyata lukanya berat juga ya." Kata Nemu sambil melihat lukaku.

"Iya, ini terkena bola voli begitu keras, dan jadinya kayak gini deh." Jelasku. Setelah itu nemu mengobati lukaku. Dan

"Auw... sakit, pelan-pelan Nemu sensei." Kataku.

"Ops… maaf gak sengaja." Kata Nemu. Tak lama kemudian.

"Yah… sudah selesai, kau jangan buka plasternya dulu ya sebelum aku buka dan mungkin luka ini akan sembuh dalam tiga hari."jelas Nemu sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baik." Kataku.

"Kau harus istirahat dulu, jadi tidur saja ya." Katanya sambil menutup pintu. Aku pun tidur. Malam hari pun datang, tak tau apa yang bisa membuatku bangun. Ku lihat jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Aku pun melihat keluar. Karena aku kepanasan di dalam kamar, aku pun membuka jendelaku dan menghirup udara segarnya. Kulihat sekeliling. Mataku terhenti ketika aku meliaht Ichigo memandamg luas ke depan.

"Hai Ichigo kenapa belum tidur." Sapaku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Hai Rukia, tak apa aku hanya menghawatirkanmu saja, karena ku lihat tadi kau terbaring lemas di tempat tidurmu. Maaf tadi aku mengintipmu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Jelas Ichigo.

"Oh, tak apa, aku baik-baik saja kok, sekarang kau tidur ya, konbanwa, oyasumiasai." Kataku sambil menutup jendela.

"Apa dia mengahawatirkan aku ? apa benar ? dan kenapa aku senang sekali ? apa yang terjadi pada diriku ya? tau ah… aku mau tidur dulu." Gumamku.

Setelah setengah bulan berada di pulau untuk liburan hari ini adalah hari dimana aku sangat bahagia karena ada hal yang special buatku. Kalo gitu flashback aja.

# Flashback #

Pagi hari, seperti biasanya, aku breakfast bareng-bareng. Dan seperti biasa juga, aku yang paling terlambat.

"Ohayo minna." Sapaku sambil duduk.

"Kau ini selalu saja terlabamat." Kata Momo.

"Maaf." Kataku. Kita pun makan bareng-bareng.

Saat bermain di pantai. Aku bermain voli bareng-bareng ma temen-temen. Setelah itu kami bermain selancar. Dan berjemur. Tapi tak seperti biasanya Ichigo yang biasanya selalu bersemangat dan banyak omong, kali ini dia yang paling diam dan sering ngelamun.

"Hey… Ichigo loe kok gak semangat gitu sih, lagian kamu itu lagi mikirin apa sih dari tadi kok kamu ngalamun terus." Kataku sambil memukul punggungnya.

"Tidak kok, apa sih kau ini, ngagetin aja." Kata Ichigo sambil menjauh dariku.

"Huh… kenapa sih anak itu." Gumamku sambil mencibir.

+ Malam harinya +

Waktu makan malam. Semuanya pada asyik ngobrol tapi ku lihat Ichigo nglamun terus.

"Anak itu dari tadi kok nglamun terus sih, nyebelin deh, dari tadi juga dia tak ngerespon aku, duh… sebel,sebel,sebel." Gumamku di hati. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Eh… Rukia mau kemana ?" Tanya Momo.

"Aku mau istirahat." Jawabku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Aku sudah sampai di kamar. Aku pun langsung meloncat ke tempat tidur dan mengambil boneka kesayanganku dan memeluknya.

"Huh… hari ini aku sebel banget." Kataku.

"Memangnya apa yag nyebelin." Kata seorang cowok yang berada di pintu kamarku *ya iya lah, masak pintu rumah tetangga.*

"Eh… Ichigo, sejak kapan kau ada di sini ?" tanyaku.

"Sejak tadi, memangnya kenapa ? aku boleh masukkan ?" kata Ichigo sambil masuk ke kamarku.

"Eh… nggak boleh, ini kan kamar cewek." Kataku sambil melempari Ichigo bonekaku. Tapi Ichigo bisa menghindarinya.

"Ayo ikut aku." Kata Ichigo sambil menarikku.

"Eh… mau kemana ini sudah malam kan." Berontakku.

"Sudahlah, aku kan punya janji kepadamu untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Kata Ichigo yang tetap menarikku. Karena genggamannya sangat kuat aku tak bisa memberontaknya lagi. Aku pun mengikuti langkah Ichigo menuju luar. Saat dia berhenti.

"Kenapa sih ? seharian ini kau berlaku aneh kepadaku." Tanyku sambil mengibaskan tanganku yang tadi di genggam Ichigio.

"Karena aku… aku…" kata Ichigo dengan gugup dan menundukkan kepala. Aku yang melihat tingkah laku Ichigo langsung bertanya kembali.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja kepadaku." Kataku dengan lembut. Tak tau apa yang di pikirkan Ichigo, setelah aku ngomong seperti itu, dia langsung memelukku. Aku pun langsung terdiam, hening mengiringi kita. Aku pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ichigo lepasin dong, panas nih." Kataku sambil mencoba meloloskan diri.

"Eh... maaf." Kata Ichigo sambil melpaskan pelukannya. Hening mengiringi kita lagi. Kali ini Ichigo yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Rukia aku mau bicara padamu."katanya ragu-ragu.

"Apa ?" tanyaku ingin tau.

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu kan, satu permintaanku yang akan kau kabulkan itu lho." Katanya.

"Yeps, aku masih ingat memangnya kenapa, kau mau memintanya sekarang." Tanyaku lagi.

"Iya." Jawabnya.

"Kau mau apa." Tanyaku. Ichigo pun terdiam.

"Kalau kau masih bingung dengan apa yang kau minta, mending lain kali aja, dari pada nanti kau kecewa."kataku sambil meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu, aku… aku mau… aku mau kau…" katanya terbata-bata sambil memgang tanganku alias menahanku.

"Mau apa." Tanyaku.

"Aku mau kau jadi pacarku." Katanya sedikit berteriak. Hening mengiringi kita lagi.

"Jadi, apa kau mau jadi pacarku ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tau, aku harus memikirkannya dulu." Kataku. hening mengiringi kita lagi.

"Maaf kalau aku mintanya aneh." Katanya.

"Tak apa, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang." Kataku malu-malu.

"Apa benar ? jadi apa jawabanmu."tanyanya ingin tau dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi kau jangan kecewa dengan jawabanku ya." Kataku.

"Iya tak apa, yang penting aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu." Katanya dengan serius.

"Aku tak mau…" jawabku.

"Baiklah tak apa, aku tahu pasti kau bilang itu." Katanya sambil meninggalkan aku.

"Eh… tunggu dong aku kan belum selesai ngomong, aku tuh tak mau nolak kamu." Jawabku malu-malu sambil menahannya.

"Apa ? kau tidak menolakku, makasih ya." Teriaknya sambil memeluk aku.

"Iya, sama-sama, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama." Kataku malu-malu sambil memandang ke bawah, karena aku tau bahwa mukaku sekarang uda merah-semerah merahnya dah. Setelah itu kami terdiam. Ichigo pun langsung memegang daguku dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Wajahnya terus mendekat. Karena aku tau maksud Ichigo aku pun menutup mata. 5cm… 4cm… 3cm… 2 cm… 1cm… dan sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume...

"Ah…" teriakku barengan ma Ichigo. Karena aku dengar hpku berbunyi aku pun langsung mengangkatnya. Dan yang menelefon adalah Momo.

"Halo Rukia, kau baik-baik saja kan ? sekarang kau dimana, dengan siapa ?" Tanya Momo agak cemas.

"Aku sekarang baik-baik aja kok dan sekarang aku sedang jalan-jalan ma Ichigo." Kataku.

"Kau ini kenapa gak ngomong kalo jalan-jalan, kami semua cemas nih nyari kamu." Kata Momo lemas.

"Ya maaf deh, gara-gara tadi Ichigo narik aku, jadi deh aku gak izin dulu, hehehe. Maaf ya." Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Ya, kalau gitu cepat pulang aja ya. Uda malam lho." Kata Momo.

"Iya aku tau." Kataku sambil menutup telefon. Di sana terlihat muka Ichigo yang murka plus mencibir terus dari tadi.

"Hahaha, kau jangan gitu dong, lain kali kan bisa, sekarang pulang dulu yuk." Kataku sambil menarik Ichigo.

"Iya, iya." Kata Ichigo malas.

# End of flashback #

Ya gitu deh ceritanya. Jadi mulai itu kami pacaran. Gak tau kenapa kabarnya udah nyebar ke seluruh murid yang ikut liburan.

^_TBC_^

*Author : berhasil... berhasil... berhasil... hore. –sambil loncat-loncat gak jelas.- Momo nongol.

Momo : apanya yang berhasil ?

Author : loe belom tau ya.

Momo : apa ?

Author : Rukia jadian ma Ichigo lho.

Momo : apa ? masa' sih.

Author : kalo gak percaya, tanya ma orangnya sendiri dong. Hitsugaya nongol.

Hitsugaya : dasar calon ibu-ibu pengerumpi.

Author n Momo : apa sih ? kebetulan Rukia jalan bareng ma Ichigo.

Author n Momo : cie'elah, yang baru jadian nih.

Rukia n Ichigo : apa sih, ng... nggak kok ?

Author n Momo : halah nggak usah boong deh. Aku lho udah tau semuanya.

Rukia n Ichigo : apa buktinya ?

Author n Momo : buktinya tadi waktu aku ngomong kalian jadian, muka kalian langsung merah seketika. –sambil senyum nakal ke arah mereka berdua-

Rukia n Ichigo : nnggaakk kkookk.... merekpun main kejar kejaran lagi.

Hitsugaya : selalu berakhir begitu. Kalau begitu aku ambil alih saja. Buat kalian yang baca arigatou ya, but don't forget to riview. Once more arigatou.*


	8. liburan sekolah bagian 3

Friendship, love and enemy

Wahduh.... fic terakhirku. Habis deh semua. Kalo udah abis berarti gue gak bisa godain Rukia lagi deh. Tapi gak apa sih, mungkin di fic ini aku udah ngegoda Rukia habis-habisan. Mau tau apa ? kalau begitu silahkan kalian baca fic terakhirku ya. Silahkan.

Summary : tidak… hentikan semua ini, kau jangan ganggu dia lagi.

Disclamer : bang ini yang terakhir kalinya aku minjem karakternya. Tapi mungkin kapan-kapan akan ku pinjam lagi. Hahaha.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/friendship

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Friendship, love and enemy chapter 8

Liburan sekolah bagian 3...

= 10 hari kemudian setelah kami jadian =

+ Waktu breakfast +

"Wah, ada yang habis jadian lho." Goda Matsumoto.

"Siapa ?" Tanya sensei-sensei yang lainnya serius memandang Matsumoto. Momo dan yang lainnya tertawa. Mukaku dan muka Ichigo bersemu merah.

"Tuh, tanyain aja ke Rukia ama Ichigo." Kata Matsumoto sambil melirik nakal ke arah kami. Seketika sensei-sensei ngilatin aku ama Ichigo yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Apa benar ?" Tanya sensei-sensei barengan.

"Wah, ternyata kabarnya uda nyebar beneran nih." Goda Momo dan yang lainnya angguk-angguk doang.

"Rukia, Ichigo, selamat ya." Kata sensei-sensei barengan. Wajahku n wajahnya Ichigo pun merah-semerah merahnya. Mereka yang melihat tingkah laku kami yang salting hanya tertawa saja. Waktu bermain di pantai. Teman sekelasku waktu melihat aku dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Hay… Rukia kau jadian ama kak Ichigo ya." Goda temanku sambil tersenyum nakal ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Inoue yang mendengarnya langsung refleks.

"Eh… itu hanya gossip tau, iya kan Ichigo." Kata Inoue sambil mendekat ke Ichigo.

"Itu bukan gossip tapi fakta." Jawab Ichigo

"Wah… ternyata beneran ya, Rukia hebat." Kata temanku.

"Sudahlah, ayo Ichigo kita bermain di sana saja, permisi ya." Kataku sambil menarik Ichigo. Terlihat Inoue sangat marah. Saat bermain aku di awasi oleh Inoue. Karena aku merasa risih saat di awasi dari tadi aku mengajak Ichigo untuk pergi ke hotel dulu. Saat melewati gerombolan si nona centil.

"Eh… tau nggak, Ichigo memang beneran pacaran ama Rukia, itu karena Rukia yang meminta-minta Ichigo." Kata Inoue. Karena mendengar itu aku langsung refleks.

"Kata siapa, ceritanya bukan begitu tau." Bentakku. Anak-anak yang berada di situ langsung memandangku dan terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya nona." Tanya Inoue sambil menuju ke arahku.

"Sebelum kau menceritakannya aku akan memberi hadiah untukmu." Kata Inoue sambil mengarahkan bogemannya ke arahku. Aku yang tau mau di bogem langsung refleks menahan tangan Inoue dan membuangnya

*Author : waduh ni cewek kuat banget.

Rukia : ya iya lah, gue gitu lho.

Inoue : kok gue di jadiin jahat terus sih. Hiks… hiks… hiks…

Author : uda ah, kita terusin aja ceritanya.*

"Eh… berani banget lho." Kata Inoue. Ichigo yang melihat itu lansung nenangin gue dan ngajak gue pergi dari situ.

"Ayo Rukia jangan di terusin lagi." Sambil menarikku. Aku sih nurut aja.

+ Malam harinya +

Kami berdua *aku n Ichigo* jalan-jalan. Kami berdua bermain bersama ombak. Di saat kami bercanda dan duduk di sebuah karang. Inoue datang mengganggu.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi sekarang aku akan balas dendam." Kata Inoue licik. Ichigo pun langsung menyuruh aku bersembunyi. Tapi aku memberontak.

"Ayolah Rukia, demi aku." Katanya sambil memegang tanganku. Aku pun langsung mengikuti perkataannya sambil lari bersembunyi. Dari kejauhan aku berkata.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja Ichigo." Ichigo pun hanya tersenyum dan mengahadap ke arah Inoue lagi.

"Kau siap. Ayo teman-teman maju." Teriak Inoue. Terlihat segerombolan cowok yang berotot besar sedang mengepung Ichigo. Saat Inoue berkata

"Serang" aku tak mau melihat lagi keadaan Ichigo. Aku menutup mata. Tak lama kemudian aku membuka mata. Aku tersentak kaget waktu melihat di pinggir mulut Ichigo keluar darah dan terlihat Ichigo sedang tertidur di tanah tak berdaya. Aku langsung menagis melihat Ichigo seperti itu. Aku langsung menelefon Momo.

"Halo, Rukia ada apa ?" Tanya Momo santai.

"Tolong aku." Kataku sambil menangis. Momo yang mendengar perkataanku itu langsung refleks.

"Ada apa Rukia ? apa yang sedang terjadi ?" Tanya Momo panik.

"Momo tolong datang ke pantai sekarang, ajak Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya. Tapi kau jangan nongol seenaknya. Karena nanti kalau kau nongol langsung, kau bisa ikut di gebukin." Kataku lemas.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang terjadi."

"Aku tak bisa jelasin sekarang, jadi cepat lihat sendiri saja." Setelah itu Momo segera memanggil Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya. Segera Momo mengajak mereka ke pantai. Dan Momo kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa ? Ichigo." Kata Momo.

"Ini tak bisa di biarkan." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Tunggu dulu tadi Rukia nyuruh kita diam dulu." Kata Momo. Lalu Hitsugaya ngurungin niatnya. Ishida dan Sado berlari ke hotel mencari bantuan para sensei.

"Hahaha, sekarang inilah akibatnya kalau kau berani nantang aku. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu beneran tapi, kenapa kau lebih memilih cebol berdada rata itu * di bogem ama Rukia n fansnya*. Kata Inoue.

"Kau jangan sekali-kali mengejek kekasihku, kau hanya berani membayar orang untuk menyerang orang lain saja, sebenarnya kau adalah anak perempuan bodoh dan cengeng *di bogem ma fansnya Inoue*.

"Apa kau bilang, kau itu sudah sekarat, jadi kau jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh." Kata Inoue.

"Tidak, kata siapa aku sudah sekarat, aku masih kuat berdiri kok." Kata Icigo sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kalau kau masih kuat, serang dia lagi." Teriak Inoue. Merekapun lansung menyerang ichigo. Saat Rukia melihat Ichigo babak belur lebih parah, di langsung berteriak.

"Tidak… hentikan semua ini, kau jangan ganggu dia lagi." Teriakku sambil berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Rukia… kau jangan… ke sini… di… sini ber… bahaya." Kata Ichigo terbata-bata. Aku tak mempedulikan keadaan sekeliling. Mataku yang berlinangan air mata hanya tertuju pada Ichigo. Setelah sampai di depan Ichigo aku langsung memeluknya. Inoue yang marah dengan kelakuanku langsung menyuruh orang-orang yang menyerang Ichigo untuk menyerangku. Tapi kenapa mereka hanya diam saja melihat aku memeluk Ichigo sambil menagis. Aku pun berkata.

"Tolong jangan sakiti dia lagi, dia masih ingin hidup, dan aku tak mau kehilangan dia secepat ini." Kataku sambil memandang keatas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, serang saja dia." Teriak Inoue tapi mereka tak menghiraukannya. Tak ada awan atau mendung, tapi tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras dan membuat basah aku dan yang lainnya. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya, aku tetap memeluk Ichigo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pelukanku.

"Sudah aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sandiwara ini berakhir." teriak Momo dari balik semak-semak dan berlari ke arahku.

"Momo, tunggu." Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Baik, semua ini sudah jelas, Inoue kau ikut kami." Kata Matsumoto yang dari tadi melihat perilaku Inoue.

"Apa ? jadi dari tadi kalian melihat semua ini, dasar licik."kata Inoue.

"Tidak nona kau yang licik." Kata Ishida yang memborgol tangan Inoue dan membawanya ke hotel tempat sensei-sensei berada.

"Matsumoto sensei tolong kirim petugas untuk mengobati dan membawa Ichigo ya." Kata Momo. Matsumoto pun mengangguk.

"Ayo Ishida." Ajak Matsumoto.

"Baiklah." Kata Ishida.

"Lepaskan aku." Berontak Inoue.

"Diam kau." Kata Sado.

"Rukia, kau jangan menangis, aku tidak akan mati sekarang tau, memangnya aku cowok yang lemah apa, tersenyumlah." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Iya-iya, aku tau, tapi kau harus diam, jangan bergerak, sebentar lagi kita akan di selamatkan." Kataku yang tersenyum tapi masih menangis.

"Eh… itu dia." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Hey… kami di sini." Teriak Momo sambil melambaikan tangan. Para petugas pun datang.

"Ampun deh Kurosaki, kau ini sukanya berkelahi saja, lihat sekarang badanmu babak belur gak ada bentuknya." Kata Nemu.

"Ini bukan salahnya kok sensei." Kataku.

"Waduh… ada yang nyalahin diri sendiri nih." Kata Nemu.

"Sudah ah sensei, mending kita bawa Ichigo ke ruang pengobatan, karena hujannya makin deras aja." Ajak Momo.

"Baik, siapa yang mau ikut ?" Tanya Nemu.

"Kami akan ikut semua sensei." Kata hitsugaya.

"Baik ayo." Ajak Nemu.

+ In the session room +

Ketuanya Soi fon sensei, wakilnya Kenpachi sensei, dan saksinya Matsumoto sensei.

"Sekarang apa masalahnya Matsumoto ?" Tanya Soi fon.

"Begini, Inoue telah menyerang Ichigo dan dia hampir membunnuhnya." Jelas Matsumoto.

"Jadi maksudmu itu Inoue membayar orang untuk menyerang Ichigo." Tanya Kenpachi.

"Iya, begitulah kekerasan dalam sekolah" Jawab Matsumoto.

"Kalau begitu kau Inoue, kau akan di hukum mati." Kata Soi fon.

"Apa ?' teriak orang yang ada di ruang pengadilan.

"Tidak masudku kau akan di asingkan dan tidak boleh bermain maupun jalan-jalan keluar. Itu hukumanmu karena telah melanggar peraturan." Jelas Soi fon.

"Maaf sensei, aku keberatan." Kata Inoue.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih, itu memang pantas untukmu, apa kau tidak tau ya, bahwa temanmu itu sudah babak belur gak karuan." Teriak Matsumoto.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang Urahara dan Chad, tolong bawa Inoue ke tempat pengasingan, persidangan selesei." Kata Soi fon.

"Tidak… aku tidak mau… lepasin aku." Teriak Inoue.

+ Back to ruang pengobatan +

Ichigo sudah di obati, terlihat Rukia yang kedinginan sedang menangis sambil menggenggam erat-erat selimut yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Aku kasihan dengan Rukia, baru saja dia pacaran ama Ichigo." Kata Momo sambil memandang sedih Rukia yang dari tadi nangis gak berhenti-berhenti nunggu Ichigo yang sedang terbaring lemas di kasur dengan luka-lukanya yang parah itu

*Rukia : lebai banget sih nih author.

Author : emank gue lebay.

Ichigo : kok gue jadi lemah gitu sih.

Momo : eh jenk debatnya nanti aja ya.*

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya ?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang a.k.a Ishida.

"Tadi Nemu sensei sudah ngobatin Ichigo, tapi ichigonya dari tadi belom sadar." Jelas Momo.

"Rukia, dia pasti sangat sedih." Kata Matsumoto.

"Iya dari tadi dia terus begitu, padahal sudah ku beri tau bahwa Ichigo cuma butuh istirahat doang." Kata seorang lagi dari belakang a.k.a Nemu.

"Eh… loe kapan datangnya ?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Dari tadi." sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing, tolong tenangkan Rukia dan suruh dia istirahat, Nemu sensei dan Matsumoto sensei." Pinta HItsugaya.

"Baik." Jawab mereka berdua ( Nemu n Matsumoto ).

+ Keesokan harinya +

Ternyata Rukia memilih tidur di samping Ichigo. Saat Ichigo terbangun.

"Aduh… ternyata masih sakit nih kepala." Gumam Ichigo sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Eh… Rukia, kenapa di sini ?" Kata Ichigo kaget sambil ngejawil-jawil bahu Rukia.

"Mmm…" refleks Rukia.

"Waduh… nih anak badannya panas banget. Kena demam nih." Kata Ichigo panik ketika tahu bahwa Rukia terkena demam.

"Nemu sensei…." Teriak Ichigo sampai seluruh pulau denger teriakannya. Momo, Hitsugaya, Ishida dan Chad yang masih tidur langsung terbagun karena terjatuh dari kasurnya. Soi fon sensei yang lagi minum tehnya keselek. Matsumoto sensei yang lagi masak langsung numpahin masaknnya. Kenpachi sensei yang lagi ngangkat barang-barang jatuhin barangnya sampek hancur deh. Inoue yang lagi manjat untuk kabur langsung terjatuh lagi. Urahara sensei yang lagi manjat pohon buat ngambil buah tejatuh ke tanah. Dan Nemu sensei yang merasa di panggil langsung lari ke sumber suara. Karena gak tau lantainya habis di pel, jadi deh Nemu sensei terjatuh. Dan pagi itu adalah tragedi bagi sipapun. Setelah sadar, semuanya lari kekamar Ichigo.

"Eh… Ichigo loe gila ya, teriak kok sekeras itu, memangnya ada masalah apa sih ?" kata mereka barengan.

"Hehehe, maaf. Ini Rukia terkena demam." Jawab Ichigo sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini, saking kawatirnya aja langsung teriak sekuat itu." Kata Nemu sambil mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Dia memang demam, jadi mungkin di hanya butuh istirahat saja." Jelas Nemu sensei.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali ke tempat asal kalian deh. Hehehe sory kalo ganggu." Kata Ichigo.

"Ganggu banget tau." Kata mereka barengan lagi.

+ Seminggu kemudian +

Waktunya kita pulang. Kita uda nyiapain semuanya dan tinggal berangkat. Kapal sudah kita tumpangi. Sekarang kita ada di bus. Di bus semua sensei tertidur. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang kebetulan bangun. Kulihat wajah Ichigo waktu tidur. Aku pun tersenyum dan berkata.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo." Bisikku sambil membenarkan selimutnya dan membiarkannya tidur di bahuku. Saat aku sudah akan memjamkan mata.

"Aishiteru juga, Rukia." Bisik Ichigo. Aku pun langsung refleks.

"Ichigo kau belum tidur ya." Bisikku sambil memegang wajah Ichigo.

"Belum, aku kedinginan." Jawabnya. Aku pun langsung memegang tangannya. Dan memandang lekat-lekat Ichigo. Ku lihat dengan jelas wajah Ichigo yang makin mendekat dan mendekat 5cm… 4cm… 3cm… 2cm… 1cm… dan.

"Huah… hmmm… dingin." Kata Momo mengigau. Karena kaget, aku pun melepaskan genggamanku. Semu merah di wajah kami berdua terpancar dengan jelas. Lalu setelah tau itu hanya Momo mengigau. Aku langsung melihat muka Ichigo. Kami pun berpandangan lagi. Kali ini Ichigo yang memegang tanganku. Sekali lagi 5cm… 4cm… 3cm… 2cm… 1cm… dan terjadiah first kiss kami. Memang hanya 1 menit. Tapi itu membuat wajah kami memerah-semerah merah mungkin. Aku pun berkata.

"Ichigo aku kedinginan." Kataku sambil menggenggam tangan.

"Mendekatlah ke sini kau akan ku peluk." Bisik ichigo. Aku pun menurutinya. Dan kami tertidur utuk selamanya *eh salah tao*, maaf maksudku tidur sampai besok pagi. Aku tersenyum di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Dan berakhirlah semua cerita ini. Semoga hari esok lebih baik lagi. Bye.

*Author : hohoho chapter terakhir... kenapa ? kenapa harus begini ? –sambil nangis n guling-guling gaje-

Rukia : gila lo ya, aku kok harus ciuman ma sih strawberry or kepala jeruk itu sih.

Ichigo : gila bener nih author.

Author : biyarin ini kan dunia gue.

Rukia n Ichigo : gue bunuh loe ya, BANKAI. Author pun lari sambil tertawa gaje.

Momo n Hitsugaya : kalian ini kayak anak kecil ya, dasar.

Rukia n Ichigo : apa loe bilang, gue kayak anak kecil, awas loe ya. Langsung deh si Hitsu ngeluarin bankainya. Jadi deh semua beku. Matsumoto datang.

Matsumoto : Eh kalian kok beku sih, kalo gitu gue ambil alih aja ya. Repiu Please, buat yang udah gerepiu ato baca ficnya author gue, arigatou gozoimasu yaw. Tiba-tiba esnya pecah.

"pyar." Iya kami semua ngucapin teriima kasih _sambil nundukin kepala_ Bye.*


End file.
